The Boy who Changed
by Hoshii-chan
Summary: Money and popularity has gone to Ron Weasley's head, making him arrogant and proud. However Hermione is determined not to let him win and wants the old Ron back. Loosely based on Meteor Garden. HGRW.
1. Memory

Prologue  
  
"Hermione! Guess what?" yelled Ron as he ran down the stairs from the boys' dormitories excitedly, clutching a crumpled piece of parchment in one hand.  
  
Hermione Granger looked up from the book she was submerged in and gave Ron a quizzical smile as he sat down next to her. "What?"  
  
"Dad's got a promotion! I have no idea why but he got a promotion! He's now Head of the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts office!"  
  
"Ron, that's wonderful! Does Harry know yet?"  
  
"Nah...I think he's still at breakfast," Ron grinned as he moved forward and snatched the book out of Hermione's hands.  
  
"Give that back!"  
  
"No," said Ron as he jumped up and ran, trying to escape Hermione's fingers as she tried to get her book back.  
  
"Ron Weasley!" shouted Hermione in an exasperated tone as Ron raised his arm so it was straight above her head. Being a lot taller than she was, he could have easily held it at that height for hours and no matter how much she jumped she would've never been able to reach it.  
  
"That's not fair," complained Hermione as she jumped several times to no avail.  
  
"You look so sweet when you do that."  
  
Hermione stopped. "What?" she asked, her cheeks growing pink, not just from the heat from running around the common room.  
  
Ron's face broke into a broad smile once again as he picked Hermione up by the waist and swung her around several times. "Dad's got a promotion! We might finally be able to get some money now. Fred and George are also making lots of money so hopefully we might be not poor in the future.""  
  
Hermione could only smile as she savoured the moment.  
  
"And," Ron paused as he put her back down onto the floor, looking into her dark eyes. "I'm not going to be one of those sobs like Draco Malfoy who thinks that just because they have money they're above everyone else."  
  
"I know you won't," replied Hermione.  
  
Little did she know that everything was going to go horribly wrong.  
  
A.N. This scene took place in 6th year, and the actual story takes place in 7th year. There should be quite a lot of angst in the story, romance and some humour. Hopefully you liked it, and if you didn't then I'll take the story down. 


	2. Not Ron, just Weasley

A.N. Yay I got reviews!! Sorry about all the symbols last time; I tried uploading it as a webpage but because my computer's Chinese and weird, the quotation marks come out different so the symbols appear. So I'm back to good old Microsoft Word. However my friend who has a nice English computer said she might upload my stories on her computer, so hopefully I will be able to add bold/italics without symbols popping up.  
  
Review replies:  
  
MPPSexxySiriusJamesRemus –Thank you. Incidentally poke update your stories please? I really want to read more.  
  
Sarah Lou – I thought it might be interesting if Ron changed so I decided to try it out. The story will be written in 3rd person, so you'll have both Hermione and Ron's viewpoints, although I will probably concentrate on Hermione more.  
  
Rosedust – I love Meteor Garden, but this story is only loosely based on it as there is no F4 and Hermione and Ron did like each other before. However I will probably be taking quite a few ideas from the MG plot so watch out .!  
  
Airhead14 - Thank you.  
  
Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling. I only own...nothing. Not the characters, not even the plot. The song below is beautiful. It's from Evanescence's album 'Fallen'. I don't own that either. Life sucks.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
You don't remember me but I remember you  
  
I lie awake and try so hard not to think of you  
  
But who can decide what they dream?  
  
And dream I do...  
  
I believe in you  
  
I'll give up everything just to find you  
  
I have to be with you to live, to breathe  
  
You're taking over me  
  
Have you forgotten all I know  
  
And all we had?  
  
You saw me mourning my love for you  
  
And touched my hand  
  
I knew you loved me then  
  
I believe in you  
  
I'll give up everything just to find you  
  
I have to be with you to live, to breathe  
  
You're taking over me  
  
I look in the mirror and see your face  
  
If I look deep enough  
  
So many things inside that are just like you are taking over  
  
Taking Over Me, Evanescence  
  
Hermione dragged her school trunk onto the Hogwarts Express, trying to find an empty compartment where she could sit and read in peace. She was no longer accompanied by Ron or Harry, and instead had to tag along behind Lavender and Parvarti. Ron was now rich. In fact he was probably part of one of the most important and wealthy wizarding families, rivaling the Malfoys. He was also captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch team, and very popular. He didn't think she was worthy to walk behind him anymore. And Harry...she wasn't sure about Harry. He just sided with whatever Ron said.  
  
She was starting to panic slightly when she was reaching the end of the train, passing full compartments with students laughing and having a good time. She got to the last compartment and stretched her hand out in front of her to slide open the doors. Finding it empty, she sighed with relief and settled down.  
  
For six years she had sat on the same train at the beginning of September, looking forward to go to Hogwarts, excited about the new spells she would be able to learn, and generally having fun with her two best friends. This year however, it was a different matter entirely. Ever since Mr. Weasley had had that promotion, the Weasley family's income had increased dramatically. Ron had more money than he knew what to do with and his own fan club started, trailing after him around the school and desperately hoping to be able to speak to him.  
  
Then the change came. At first it was just minor things – Ron would be slightly pompous on occasions but then he always apologized afterwards. He also became more careless with money, spending huge amounts of it at one time. Then he stopped paying attention in class. It wasn't like before when he merely switched off for a few minutes and then drop back to earth again, asking for help after the lesson ended. He actually skipped lessons now, staying in his dormitory doing goodness knows what. Hermione never ventured into the boys' dormitories now. Everyone knew that if his marks dropped he could easily catch up again with extra tutoring, not that he chose that option. Now he looked down at everyone, believing that he was the ruler of Hogwarts, not that that was untrue. Younger students would do anything to please him and even people from his own year were like that too.  
  
But she refused to believe it. She knew that somewhere...Ron still existed. Not Ronald Weasley, son of the famous Arthur Weasley and captain of the Quidditch team. Just Ron.  
  
Hermione sighed as she changed into her school robes, her 'Head Girl' badge pinned onto the front already. Her usual letter which arrived in the summer, telling her the list of books she had to buy for the new school year and a reminder that school started on the first of September, was accompanied by a letter announcing that she was Head Girl and a badge. She was pleased...but she just wished that Ron was there to celebrate with her like the time when they were both prefects in 5th year. She remembered the time when they were all at Grimmauld Place in the summer, Ron beaming madly that he had for once done something that he could be proud for. The memory of it pained her slightly but she brushed her thoughts away, like she often did lately.  
  
Reaching inside her pocket, she pulled out a neatly folded piece of parchment. She unfolded it and gently smoothed out the creases, reading it through for the countless time.  
  
Dear Miss Granger,  
  
We are pleased to tell you that you have been elected as Head Girl for Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Your duties will be the same as the ones you had when you were a prefect. In addition to those duties you will also be required to hold monthly meetings with the Head Boy to discuss the behaviour and progress of the school and anything else you feel suitable. You are allowed to take 10 points from students each day. It is your responsibility not to abuse this privilege and use your authority wisely.  
  
Attached to this letter is your badge.  
  
Minerva McGonagall  
  
Hermione smiled as she carefully folded the parchment again and put it away, wondering who the Head Boy could be. She was hoping that it wouldn't be Draco Malfoy...meeting with him once a month would be torture for her.  
  
Last night she had had that dream again. The one where Ron had ran excitedly down the stairs into the common room and announced that Mr. Weasley had had a promotion. The one where he had grinned broadly and promised her that he would not let money change him. The one which haunted her repeatedly every night.  
  
She snapped out of her thoughts as the compartment doors slid open revealing two figures. One was tall with flaming red hair, the other was slightly hidden behind but his untidy dark hair could be seen.  
  
Hermione raised a slender eyebrow slightly as Ron mumbled something that sounded like "This'll have to do," before sitting down on the seat opposite Hermione, slouching casually and running his fingers through his hair. Harry moved quietly next to Ron, his face passive and blank. They were both still dressed in Muggle clothing and, though Hermione hated to admit it, Ron was extremely good looking wearing just a black T-shirt and jeans.  
  
As the train started moving, Hermione felt a strange sense of déjà vu as she realized it was just the three of them again. Harry, Ron and Hermione. Only now it was just Ron and Harry. And Hermione was just a nobody with...nothing.  
  
She glanced at her watch nervously, noticing that only five minutes had passed, although she felt as if they should be at least halfway to Hogwarts by now. A few months ago sitting opposite Ron would have probably been the most normal thing to do. Yet now...now it seemed...unnatural. Almost frightening.  
  
Whilst pretending to look down at her fingers, she looked up and saw that Ron was just sitting there...looking at...her? No it couldn't be...she was just in his line of vision. He must be staring at the extremely interesting wall behind her. That's it.  
  
The compartment door slid open, breaking the tension between the two. Lavender Brown and Parvarti Patil walked in, both squealing excitedly as they saw Hermione.  
  
"Oh Hermione darling it's so nice to see you again!" Lavender screamed as she nearly knocked Hermione over with the force of her hug.  
  
"Er...yeah you too Parvarti," chocked Hermione, her voice muffled.  
  
And so the pair settled down beside Hermione, talking about cosmetics, fashion, jewellery and other subjects that forced her to nod and smile politely. After all, hyper girls were better than nobody at all.  
  
The food trolley came, with an assortment of snacks and drinks. Parvarti and Lavender immediately helped themselves to pumpkin pasties, chocolate frogs, and other sweets. It wasn't only after a while that Parvarti noticed that Hermione hadn't bought anything.  
  
"I-I don't have enough money," she confessed after Parvarti had asked, shifting down slightly in her seat.  
  
"Oh...well you could have asked me, I have lots of money," replied Parvarti.  
  
"No it's ok...I'm not that hungry anyway."  
  
Parvarti shrugged as she turned back to Lavender, a flask of pumpkin juice in one hand and chattering excitedly away. As the train gave a sharp jolt, her arm followed the same action as the orange fluid flowed out of its container and landed all over Ron. He looked up slowly, the juice dripping off his hair and landing on another part of his body. He didn't say anything; just watched Parvarti, his eyes glaring into hers.  
  
"O-oh my G-god...I-I'm so sorry!" Parvarti stuttered, pulling her wand out from inside her robes. "L-let me help y-you-"  
  
"Don't bother you pathetic woman," interrupted Ron as he stood up, ready to leave the compartment, whilst Harry sat there, the same expression on his face, looking mildly amused at the situation.  
  
Hermione, whose emotions have been bottled up for months, suddenly all let loose at the same time.  
  
"What do you think you're doing? Why can't you accept her apology? She may have made a mistake, but she's sorry and she wants to help. What's wrong with that? Do you really think that you're so great that you can just insult her like that?"  
  
Ron paused at the doorway. He turned around and walked towards her. "Why do you bother defending her?"  
  
"Because...because she's my friend. But I doubt that you understand friendship, Ron. Pathetic? I think you're the one who's pathetic."  
  
Hermione breathed deeply, shocked that all those words had came out of her mouth. She was shaking, partially from the anger that was emitting out of her and the realization that Ron has disappeared. Standing before her was...Weasley.  
  
He moved closer to her, one arm supporting himself on the wall behind her, his face close to hers.  
  
"You had better watch out, Hermione Granger." He straightened and headed for the door again, and looked behind himself at her. "You're in for hell," he whispered before sliding open and then closing the door with such force that she jumped up.  
  
A.N. That took a really long time to write. Just a note, I really do NOT like Parvarti or Lavender. I find them really annoying. So they're basically the villains in this story...though not good vs. evil. Please read and review! 


	3. Pranking starts

A.N. I have had two comments from many readers and I will answer them here. Lavender and Parvarti are very mean. They may not seem now but they will be. And yes, Ron seems like such a jerk here but there will be reasons, good reasons as to why and how he changed so much. All will be explained. So please keep reading .  
  
Review replies:  
  
MPPSexxySiriusJamesRemus – I hope this will be one of those stories that will be completed. I haven't actually finished a single story so far, but I have the rough plot of this story as it is based on something else so hopefully it will be finished.  
  
popppincorn – Hmm...Ron may be back. Then again he may not.  
  
lunalovegood129 – Nope Lavender and Parvarti are worse than Ron. In the books they didn't seem to be exactly caring, and their characters are slightly exaggerated in this fic.  
  
airhead14 – ;; Sorry...Ron is pretty mean isn't he. He's being like that for a reason. Just keep reading.  
  
Penny Wishes – Thank you.  
  
SarahLou – Yup Ron's mean. And he's going to get worse. But it's not just because he's annoying like Malfoy or something. There will be quite a bit of Ron angst too in this story.  
  
Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling. Meteor Garden belongs to the Taiwanese producers whose names I don't know. So I don't own anything. At all.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
I'm so tired of being here  
  
Suppressed by all of my childish fears  
  
And if you have to leave  
  
I wish that you would just leave  
  
Because your presence still lingers here  
  
And it won't leave me alone  
  
These wounds won't seem to heal  
  
This pain is just too real  
  
There's just too much that time cannot erase  
  
When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
  
And I've held your hand through all of these years  
  
But you still have all of me  
  
You used to captivate me  
  
By your resonating light  
  
But now I'm bound by the life you left behind  
  
Your face it haunts my once pleasant dreams  
  
Your voice it chased away all the sanity in me  
  
These wounds won't seem to heal  
  
This pain is just too real  
  
There's just too much that time cannot erase  
  
When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
  
And I've held your hand through all of these years  
  
But you still have all of me  
  
I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone  
  
And though you're still with me  
  
I've been alone all along  
  
My Immortal, Evanescence  
  
Hermione's hand shook slightly as she raised it to wipe away the condensation forming on the windows. Her 'conversation' with Ron as she chose to call it was haunting her over and over again. What had he meant by "You'd better watch out, Hermione Granger"? And the word 'Granger'. It was the first time she detested the sound of her own name. And Harry...Harry had just sat there and let it all happen. He didn't even bother helping her. Although he had always been like that ever since 6th year began, quiet and refrained, not taking interest in much. She presumed that it was because of the event that had happened at the end of 5th year, though Harry never actually said.  
  
She placed her elbow on the windowsill and supported her head using her hand, watching the familiar hills roll by. She sighed as she realized that she would never be on this train to Hogwarts again unless she chose a teaching career which wasn't what she had in mind at all. Although being Head Girl should at the very least signal that her behaviour and knowledge of magic were very good. With a jolt of panic she remembered that she was supposed to conduct a meeting with the prefects and the Head Boy, the very same meeting she had attended in 5th year along with Ron.  
  
She stood up immediately and ran out of the carriage, ignoring Parvarti and Lavender's questions as she headed for the front of the train, sliding the doors open and finding all the others had already arrived.  
  
"Took your time didn't you?" said a familiar voice coolly. Hermione turned and felt her eyes widen as the person sitting in front of her was none other than Ron Weasley, Head Boy.  
  
"You're Head Boy?" she asked, and then realizing that she was slightly overly rude, despite the fact that she felt that Ron had deserved it. "I mean...I-well done..."  
  
Ron raised an eyebrow. "Did I ask for your opinion?"  
  
Hermione opened her mouth to reply but no sound came out, so she closed it again and sat down next to him, refusing to turn her head even a fraction to the right because then he would be in her field of vision.  
  
"So," she squeaked as she addressed the eight people sitting before her, looking curious, annoyed and staring in awe at Ron. "Well done for being elected as prefects. Er..." she paused as she thought of what to say. She had completely forgotten about needing to have a 'speech' for the 5th and 6th years.  
  
"You will have other responsibilities as well as completing homework set and handing it in on time. You are expected to set a good example to other students and help out with any tasks required, although those mostly occur at Christmas," said Hermione, the words flowing out of her easily. She paused as another memory hit her. It was Christmas and the prefects were asked to decorate the Great Hall. Ron's neck was wrapped in tinsel because Peeves had decided to have a little fun, and she was easing and unwinding it gently.  
  
"And? Don't tell me you're lost for words," said Ron. Hermione snapped out of her thoughts for the second time that day and swallowed a lump in her throat, trying to think of something sensible to say next.  
  
"Never mind, whatever. Meeting over, get lost," grunted Ron as he stood up and made for the door. Hermione could only stare in shock as the others scrambled to get up and return to their friends, looking annoyed by waiting for ages in the prefects' carriage only to find that the meeting was completely pointless and lasted at the most for five minutes. She could not believe that Ron has just said that. It was true that he didn't exactly restrict himself from swearing, but he had never this rude to others before. However now that she thought about it...his conduct with Parvarti earlier wasn't polite either. Gloomily she returned to her carriage where it finally dawned on her 'friends' that she was chosen to be Head Girl.  
  
For most of the rest of her journey she sat there in silence, not really taking in Parvarti and Lavender's comments and answering with a faint smile whenever they felt like including her in their conversation. As the skies darkened rain pelted down in huge sheets reminding Hermione of the time in 3rd year when they had nearly drowned in the rain.  
  
Hermione sniffed slightly as she placed one finger delicately on the cool glass and started to form a picture on it, although she wasn't exactly sure what she was doing. Before she knew it, the words 'Ron Weasley' had appeared on the window. She bit her tongue as she rubbed away 'Ron', leaving just 'Weasley' left, her eyes feeling wet and her vision becoming clouded. Her throat felt sour but she swallowed, rubbing one hand over her eyes and the other over 'Weasley'. Her shoulders shook as she sat back in her seat, determinately staring at the wall.  
  
Soon the Hogwarts castle came into view, looking mysterious as it was shielded by pounding rain and a faint mist lay on top of the lake. Hermione's face broke into a smile for the first time in many months as the train pulled to a stop. She stepped off the train and got into a carriage with Parvarti and Lavender, watching in silence the movements of the Thestrals. Obviously she knew that after the incident at the end of 5th year she should be able to see them, but panic nevertheless took over her when she set eyes on them for the first time in 6th year. Ron had gasped in shock as well when he saw them and had sat as far back in the carriage as possible.  
  
"Hurry up, Hermione," a voice said to her left. She looked up and saw Lavender, with one leg out of the carriage, looking at her impatiently and indicating the castle.  
  
"Oh right, sorry," she replied and jumped off before proceeding to ascend the marble steps into the stone castle. When she arrived inside, she grinned as she saw that the interior was still magnificently decorated. The ceiling of the Great Hall reflected the heavy rain outside, but the drops disappeared, almost melted into thin air a few feet above her head which gave them a gentle and beautiful feel. The four house tables were covered with elegant plates and cutlery, and the house banners hung from the walls.  
  
Hermione's faint smile disintegrated as she slid onto the only space left on the Gryffindor table – one right at the end and next to empty spaces where the new first years were to sit on. Nevertheless, she could always talk to the first years and give them some information about how Hogwarts was run and generally any questions they had. After all, those were part of her responsibilities weren't they?  
  
............................................................................ ............................................................................ ......  
  
The lake was always a comforting place for Hermione. It was peaceful, despite the fact the giant squid occasionally decided to poke a tentacle out of the water. Other than that it was quiet and allowed Hermione to get lost in her own thoughts. And so she sat by it everything morning when she could, chewing on a piece of toast or something similar whilst gazing into the water below. Obviously the lake had a bottom where mer-people and other sea creatures lived, but it was so deep down that Hermione found that she could look down at it for hours without getting bored at all. She occasionally wondered what it would be like to swim in the lake, just moving endlessly without worrying that she would hit something and overcoming her fear. That's what she felt like nowadays. Trying to move forwards but something always came forth to block her way. Like trying to forget about Ron, but some memory from their past always flashed in front of her, forcing her to abandon her futile attempts.  
  
As she raised her arm in order to take another bite out of her toast, she felt something push her from behind. It slipped out of her hands as she fell forwards, putting her hands out in front of her. She fell with a loud 'splash' into the water, panic overwhelming her as water rushed in to fill her mouth and oxygen failed to reach her brain. Her arms and legs waved around helplessly...until her face hit the surface again, coughing and she realized that the water was only about knee height. Amidst all her spluttering and coughing, she thought that she heard giggling and laughing somewhere but brushed it off as she climbed out of the lake, her normally tidy uniform now drenched in water.  
  
Hermione opened her mouth to say the first word that came into her mind but decided against it seeing as she had made herself promise that she would not swear at all, not even in private. Instead she made do with the words "oh dear", grabbing her wand from the inside of her robes, muttering an incantation as she waved it in front of herself. Steam started to rise steadily from her robes as they dried before they finally returned to their normal, perfect state.  
  
She decided to head off to her first lesson – Potions which the Gryffindors still had with the Slytherins. When it was time to choose her subjects for N.E.W.Ts she didn't have much of an idea as to what kind of a job she wanted, so in order to keep her options open she took all the subjects possible which unfortunately included Potions as it was a very important subject and could do her good when she applied for a job. She wasn't even sure whether she wanted a Muggle or magical job.  
  
Behind her, she heard somebody yell "Diffindo!" before the weight on her shoulder lightened considerably and everything inside tumbled out into a mess of spilt ink, crumpled parchments and opened books. Sighing as she picked up her books, most of which were covered in blank ink, she tried to gather everything together quickly so as to not be late for her first lesson of the year. Being late as Head Girl and for Snape's class would be more trouble than she could imagine.  
  
She dropped most of her things into the cauldron she was carrying in one hand, carried the rest of the books in the other hand, and headed off to the dungeons with her broken bang dangling on one shoulder.  
  
However the inevitable happened as she burst through the dungeon doors, looking a mess and everyone's heads turned to look at their Head Girl.  
  
"Sorry I'm late professor, I-"  
  
"-better not be late next time or it will be detention for you. Really, I expected more from our Head Girl, Granger. 20 points from Gryffindor. If this happens again it will be 50," said Snape softly, loathe showing obviously on his face.  
  
Hermione didn't reply but moved forwards to find an empty seat. However all the seats had been taken except for the one next to Ron, who still took Potions as his ambition was to become an Auror. But as she turned to sit down, she felt something near the hem of her robes as she tripped and fell, the books she was carrying now scattered again all over the floor.  
  
"Tut tut Granger. 5 points from Gryffindor for your clumsiness."  
  
She tried to swallow the lump that was forming in her throat as she picked her books up for the second time in ten minutes and finally managed to sit down, her eyes glistening. Some of the Gryffindors looked at her with sympathy, but all the Slytherins had a grin plastered to their faces.  
  
"Having fun? Don't worry; the worst is still coming." Hermione turned to find Ron looking at her, his face emotionless apart from a slight sneer at the corner of his mouth.  
  
"But if you apologise to me now and admit that you were wrong, I'll pretend that nothing ever happened."  
  
"What makes you think that I was wrong?" Hermione hissed.  
  
Ron merely shrugged his shoulders. "Your choice. But don't say I didn't warn you."  
  
Hermione looked away again and concentrated on listening to Snape, despite the fact that that was the last thing she wanted to do. Ron was doing it again – whenever he felt that someone 'offended' him he would start playing pranks on them. Not that he played them personally; his fan clubs were delighted to do it for him. However they weren't the sort that Fred and George played when they were still at Hogwarts. He would humiliate them. Once a student was even forced to leave the school. But everyone was too afraid to do anything. After all, he was Ronald Weasley. She wouldn't be like that. She would stand up to him; she was determined not to fall as easily. People may only think of her as a weed, but she will be the weed that they will never be able to get rid of.  
  
A.N. Wow I think that was the longest chapter I've written...ever. Ron's still being a git in this chapter, but there will be reasons, and lots more will happen in later chapters. Please read and review! 


	4. Revelations

A.N. Whoo lots and lots of reviews! I'm so glad that everyone who has reviewed so far like it.  
  
Review replies:  
  
Trym – Thank you. I'm very glad that you like it.  
  
Coward in the Shadows – Thank you.  
  
lunalovegood129 – Lavender and Parvarti will reveal their true colours in this chapter. Read and see.  
  
airhead14 – Yeah I know making Ron this mean makes me want to hit him with a ton of curses. Not that I can cast magic or anything...but still. I think I'm going to reveal both Ron and Harry's reasons for being like this in the next chapter. Please bear with me!  
  
GryffindorGoddess28 – Thank you so much. From your review it shows that this fic is indeed making people detest Ron and feeling sorry for Hermione which is exactly what I want. But keep reading; some unexpected things will pop up.  
  
SarahLou – Hermione giving Ron a reality check eh? You may find there's something in this chapter that you like.  
  
dorianspotrait – Yup. I think of Hermione as a very independent character and very strong too. Thanks for the review.  
  
Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling. Meteor Garden belongs to its producers. So far I own nothing.  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Hermione managed to survive through Potions without any major injuries – just a few bruises from when she tripped over. The other lessons were slightly better as neither Ron nor Harry took them – History of Magic and Astronomy. Ron's fan club still glared at her but seeing as Professor Binns and Professor Sinistra didn't hate her as much as Snape did, they couldn't do much.  
  
Lunch came, and Hermione walked into the Great Hall feeling happier than she did earlier. Catching sight of Parvarti and Lavender, she tapped Lavender on the shoulder.  
  
"Oh erm...hi, Hermione!" smiled Lavender, sounding falsely cheerful. "Er do you want to sit here? It's ok, we'll move," she mumbled as both she and Parvarti scrambled to stand up.  
  
"What?"  
  
"It's just that...you know...now that you're not exactly on very...friendly terms with Ron Weasley, we think that it'd be best if we don't...go around as much together," Parvarti explained.  
  
"Yeah you know, we can't afford to loose our reputation," added Lavender.  
  
The both of them stood up and started to move to the other end of the Gryffindor table. Hermione sat down, drowning in disappointment and despair. Her hands shook as she picked up her knife and fork, her vision felt misty and her eyes were wet.  
  
"I thought you were my friends," she whispered as she blinked furiously, willing the tears to go away. No. Now was not the time wallow in self pity. That was what Ron wanted...for her to break down in tears and sob at his feet. But she would do the exact opposite. She would be the first person to stand up to him.  
  
Full of fresh determination, she ate a full lunch and made sure she was properly full before heading off to the library as usual where she can sit and read in peace and quiet.  
  
But then it all started again. As she walked out of the Great Hall something burst and splashed cold water over her head, soaking her for the second time that day. As she looked up she saw Peeves, the school poltergeist, cackling with laughter along with most of the rest of the school. Her face was very wet but she convinced herself that it was just the water, and began to walk faster out of the hall. Hermione sighed with relief as she got closer and closer to the exit. However someone was not going to let her go that easily. She felt something grab her around the ankles which caused her to fall, her books tumbling out of her arms again.  
  
The hall rang with laughter as Hermione got up in a kneeling position and picked everything up yet again, her bushy hair hiding her features and the emotions that were displayed. As she stood up she caught sight of Lavender and Parvarti, looking amused, the corners of their mouths obviously turning upwards as they watched her, not bothering to help out at all.  
  
Hermione tried to steady her breathing as she stood up; books held firmly in her arms and practically ran towards the exit, the laughter of the other students ringing in her ears. She didn't care where she went – anywhere...just away from the Great Hall and the sound of others amused by her treatment.  
  
When she finally stopped, she realized that she had climbed up many flights of stairs and was now standing before the entrance of the North tower, somewhere she hadn't been anywhere near since the time she had walked out of her Divination class in frustration.  
  
She walked into the circular tower, where the atmosphere was calm and quiet. The usual noise of the school couldn't be heard from here unless, of course, a class came up here for their Divination lesson. She moved slowly towards a small balcony, watching the Hogwarts grounds and other students having fun.  
  
"You're so stupid, Ron Weasley!" she bellowed out of the tower, all her anger and resentment rising to the surface. "How on earth can you stand yourself being like this? What's wrong with you? Who cares if you're rich? DO YOU REALLY THINK BEING RICH MAKES YOU ABOVE OTHERS? I HATE YOU, WEASLEY!!" she spat out the last word, breathing heavily as all the emotions she had been suppressing spun out of control, sinking down onto the floor and sobbing uncontrollably, her shoulders shaking and her voice muffled as she tried her best to stop any noises from coming out.  
  
"Is there anything else you would like to say?" asked a very familiar voice. Hermione looked up and saw Harry kneeling beside her, his face displaying no emotion whatsoever. She immediately sat up properly and tried to look calm.  
  
"Here," he said gently as he held out a pale green handkerchief in his left hand. She took it gratefully, wiping the tears from her eyes. Then, it dawned on her that he was probably 'in league' with Ron and moved a few inches away from him, although it was hard considering she was sitting on the ground.  
  
"Are you going to attack me as well?" she asked unsurely, and then hit herself mentally as she realized how stupid it sounded. Harry however, merely shrugged.  
  
"Why would I?" he asked in the same flat voice he had always talked in since 6th year.  
  
Hermione looked at him uncertainly. Surely Harry was on Ron's side? He always was. In 3rd year when Harry's broomstick had been inspected by Professor Flitwick and when Scabbers was supposedly eaten by Crookshanks, it was the two of them against her. Why was he being so nice to her then?  
  
"Er...what are you doing here?" she started as Harry straightened and made for the exit. "Your handkerchief!" she called after him, holding it out in front of her.  
  
"Keep it," he flashed her a brief smile – one she hadn't seen in a long time. "I come up here very often...it's very quiet don't you think?" He smiled again. "Goodnight, Hermione."  
  
Hermione stared as Harry Potter walked away, a mixture of different feelings inside her, including confusion and relief.  
  
............................................................................ ............................................................................ ......  
  
Harry returned to his dormitory after dinner and lay on his bed just...thinking until Ron burst in, fury clearly etched on his face.  
  
"She still hasn't cracked yet!" he fumed, the 'she' obviously directed at Hermione.  
  
Harry sat up, looking slightly amused which was the only display of emotion he had on nowadays. "Really?" he replied, deciding not to disclose his earlier encounter with her. "The second girl to stand up to you eh? How is the famous Ron Weasley going to handle this?"  
  
"I'm very capable of dealing with a girl!" he shouted, secretly glad that the room was empty save for Harry and himself. "I'll show her..." he muttered as he too climbed into bed and lay down on his back, not bothering to change his clothes.  
  
"Although..." he mused aloud. "She isn't swarming all over me like all those other pathetic girls who only like me because of my heritage and money. And everyone else who tries to impress me just to get on my good side and therefore Dad's."  
  
"That does make a nice change doesn't it?" replied Harry who had similar experiences, although none were as serious as Ron's.  
  
"Yeah. Take fourth year and the Yule ball for example – no one even remembered that I existed, let alone wanted to go to the ball with me."  
  
"But Padma Patil went with you in the end didn't she?"  
  
"Probably only because she didn't want to be alone."  
  
The two lay in silence for a while, each lost in their own thoughts. Then...  
  
"Are you planning to do anything next?" asked Harry.  
  
Ron grinned and turned onto his side so he was facing Harry's bed. "I'm not going to give up that easily. I'm determined to make her apologise to me. No one has held on for as long as she has." He sighed, and then turned again and lay on his stomach. "It's not very...fair is it?"  
  
"Nope," replied Harry who knew exactly what Ron was on about.  
  
"Our...reason for excluding her is...valid isn't it?"  
  
Harry also sighed. "You've seen your lovely fan club. If you two get any closer than you already were in 6th year then they'll probably go and kidnap her and hack her to pieces or something," he said, finding it harder and harder to hide the fact that Hermione had already burst into tears.  
  
"So...this is right?"  
  
"In a way I guess."  
  
"Hmm..." Ron turned over yet again so he was in his original position, lying on his back. He glanced at the 'clock' by Harry's bedside table, something which he said would give the time of the day and made funny loud noises at the time that Harry wished. It read 21:17. Night. The only time when Ron let his barrier down and acted just like someone normal who was only worried about homework, Quidditch and other rubbish. Everything came true from the Mirror of Erised in 1st year. The most popular person in school. Quidditch captain. Head Boy. More responsibilities he would have to handle. More responsibilities than he can handle.  
  
Why did Dad ever get that stupid promotion? he asked himself. He would've been incredibly happy just to be the same nobody he always was, hidden away in a corner with Harry. And Hermione.  
  
............................................................................ ............................................................................ ......  
  
Hermione woke up in her dormitory, feeling a lot better than she had the previous day. According to Professor McGonagall the Head Boy and Girl had their own individual dormitories and rooms, but she was prepared to go anywhere near Ron until he called off his pranks. At least until the end of this month when she would have go to and have a 'meeting' with him.  
  
But after she cried the day before, she seemed to be filled with a new kind of determination. She felt as if she would able to withstand anything Ron threw at her. Smiling as she ascended the staircase into the Common Room, she noticed that all the Gryffindors were crowding around the notice board. When she arrived most of them – mainly the boys – dispersed and walked as far away from her as possible, giving her strange and curious looks.  
  
Hermione frowned as she walked towards the board, immediately seeing what was attracting the attention of everyone.  
  
'Hermione Granger is disgusting. She has slept with two Ravenclaws, a Gryffindor and a Slytherin, and that's just in 5th year. She's a disgrace. Slytherins, Granger? You have bad taste as well as looks.'  
  
Breathing heavily, she stormed out of Gryffindor Tower to look for Ron; she was sure he was the one who had done it. When she saw that neither he nor Harry were in the Great Hall having breakfast, she practically flew through the castle and onto the grounds, where she finally discovered him.  
  
"Ron Weasley!" she yelled as he was about to take off on his broomstick on the Quidditch pitch, Harry standing next to him.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"You...you get rid of that notice this instant! I am a virgin alright? A virgin!"  
  
Ron hovered just above her, a quizzical look in his eyes. "What?"  
  
"That...thing! How dare you? I. Am. A. Virgin! Get down here!" she yelled, jumping up and trying to reach him but to no avail. Instead she kicked Harry in the shins and ran off, determined to do a thing or two about the parchment pinned on the Gryffindor board.  
  
"She told me that she's a virgin..." said Ron, a grin appearing on his face. "Does that mean that she-?"  
  
"You think way too much, Ron," replied Harry, clutching his foot in pain.  
  
A.N. Yay another update! I have a week of holiday next week so hopefully I'll be able to update a lot quicker. Then after that I won't be to update for a week because I'm going on a residential trip with my school. Read and review please!! 


	5. Money can't buy everything

A.N. Oh dear. I just read the third book yesterday and found out that Mr. Weasley's original job was Head of the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts office. I thought he just worked in that office and wasn't the head. So just for my story's sake...let's just pretend that he was a little nobody in the Ministry of Magic.  
  
Review replies:  
  
Trym – Good question. Why doesn't he? All I can say is...he's powerless to do anything really. I don't want to reveal too much.  
  
MPPSexxySiriusJamesRemus – Thank you. I love My Immortal. It's a great song.  
  
shadow929 – Thank you. Here's the next chapter.  
  
doriansportrait – Ron will indeed. This chapter should hopefully make you happy.  
  
airhead14 – Hermione will get her own back...in a way. Keep reading to find out.  
  
Core – Thank you!  
  
Amiz – Thank you!  
  
GryffindorGoddess28 – Yup she's the second girl. The first? Well you'll find out now.  
  
SarahLou – Harry doesn't approve of Ron's actions too much but he'll always stand by Ron's decisions and support him. I think you may like this chapter better.  
  
nightman – Thanks you.  
  
Wolverine is Hott – Of course. I definitely will continue this story.  
  
Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling. Meteor Garden belongs to its producers. So far, I own nothing.  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Hermione stormed back to the Gryffindor common room, where she was completely taken by surprise when she saw Lavender and Parvarti by the notice board, pinning up something that looked suspiciously like the previous notice.  
  
"What are you doing?" she asked. "You were the ones who wrote the other...other thing?"  
  
"That's right."  
  
"But...why...?"  
  
"Why should a girl like you be noticed by Ron Weasley? We've been working so hard to be perfect and yet he's putting all his energy into you."  
  
"Do you think I like being chased by his fan club and getting continuously drenched in water and being pranked on?" she half shouted, feeling guilty about putting the blame on Ron when he was innocent. "Well feel free to offend him, then you'll get all his attention."  
  
She ripped the notices down from the board. "10 points from Gryffindor," she said and walked away, feeling angry and ashamed.  
  
............................................................................ ............................................................................ ......  
  
Hermione walked uncertainly towards the Heads' rooms, hoping that she would find Ron there. She wanted to apologise about bursting...and he didn't know anything about what she was on about.  
  
"Oh...dear..." she whispered as she realized how dodgy what she had said must have sounded. Simply telling him that she was a virgin out of the blue. Mentally hitting herself, she reached the rooms which were concealed behind a painting of Hogsmeade.  
  
"Oh dear...I was never told the password," she said to herself. According to Professor McGonagall both she and Ron were supposed to make up one but it looked as if Ron already had without telling her.  
  
"OK...think like him. If I were Ron Weasley, what would I choose as a password?"  
  
She stared at the painting for a few seconds before realizing.  
  
"Honeydukes," she said firmly. The painting swung forwards automatically to let her in. She smiled and entered.  
  
There was a large desk in the middle of the room where Ron was sitting, with books spread everywhere. He...was actually studying...for once. He looked up to find out what the interruption was, and grinned as he saw it was Hermione.  
  
"Oh good you're here," he said, putting down his quill.  
  
"I only came here to say that I was-"  
  
I'm going to give you a chance."  
  
"What? What chance?"  
  
"I'll allow you to be my girlfriend. You can walk behind me when I say so and when nobody's looking; you can even walk beside me. I'll forgive you for what you've done in the past."  
  
Hermione glared at him in silence.  
  
"So, aren't you happy?"  
  
"Happy?" she repeated. "Of course I'm happy, because it means that something is definitely wrong with your head. You're giving me permission to walk beside you? I'll walk IN FRONT of you if I wish to!"  
  
Anger flashed in Ron's eyes but when he spoke his tone was calm. "No, I'm being serious. I'll give you anything you want. Clothes, make-up, money-"  
  
"Wait money? You're buying me? You're BUYING me to be your girlfriend? Well I'm telling you this, Ron Weasley. You can buy anything in this world but you can't buy me!"  
  
"You're-what? You're refusing? Do you know how many girls are desperate to just speak to me? And you're refusing to be my girlfriend?"  
  
"Well get those girls who are so desperate to be your girlfriend then! I am not one of those girls. I'm the only thing that your money can't buy!"  
  
"What? Hermione-"  
  
"Don't you 'Hermione' me! I'm Granger to you. Do you hear? Granger!"  
  
With that she stormed out of the Heads' lounge, completely forgetting the purpose she was there for in the first place, leaving a confused and upset Ron.  
  
............................................................................ ............................................................................ ......  
  
Hermione walked towards the North Tower, continuously asking herself why. She was just trying to get some peace and quiet away from the Gryffindors wasn't she? Then why did something inside her hope that Harry would be there? Besides it was quite late and if she didn't get back soon she would risk getting caught and having a detention. Head Girl? Detention? She had always tried to avoid detentions and she wasn't going to start welcoming them now, especially when she was the one who was supposed to set a good example.  
  
But there he was, leaning forwards and looking up at the sky.  
  
"Hey..." she said softly, not wanting to break the silence.  
  
He turned and looked at her with a smile on his face. "Hello."  
  
Hermione walked slowly forwards and joined him. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"Just watching," he replied, shrugging his shoulders casually. "What about you?"  
  
"Trying to get away from everyone else," she sighed, turning around and leaning on the balcony on her back. Harry didn't reply, but looked up again at the dark sky as if searching for something. She shivered slightly. "It's quite cold tonight."  
  
Harry didn't reply, but suddenly said, "I really like this place. It's so peaceful and quiet."  
  
Hermione nodded, suddenly discovering that talking to Harry was extremely hard. Her stomach was clenched tightly and breathing was difficult too. She turned her head ever so slightly to the right so she could take in his features. He was a lot taller now; she came up only to his shoulders. Or maybe she had shrunk. His raven black hair also looked a lot more...mature. It was still messy, but elegantly so, and part of it fell down to hide the lightning shaped scar in the middle of his forehead.  
  
"Hedwig!" he suddenly exclaimed as a speck of white appeared against the black sky. Hermione shook her head slightly and saw a snowy white owl glide gently down onto Harry's outstretched arm. A small piece of parchment was attached to her leg, which he untied excitedly and opened up. Hermione longed to ask what it was and who it was from, but that would have been invading his privacy.  
  
He finished reading it and looked at Hermione, a strange smile on his face. "Did I tell you that you look really pretty today?" He bent slightly and kissed her on the cheek. "Goodnight Hermione."  
  
Harry walked away, the smile still etched on his face, clutching the parchment tightly in his hand. Hermione touched the side of her face where Harry had kissed. Luckily it was dark; otherwise he would've seen that her face was incredibly pink.  
  
She shivered again and rubbed her arms from the cold, sneezing twice.  
  
............................................................................ ............................................................................ ......  
  
Harry returned to his dormitory, where Ron was already lying on his bed, a worried expression on his face.  
  
"Did you get it too?" he asked anxiously. Harry nodded, grinning for two reasons.  
  
"Oh great...I was hoping that she only told me as a joke."  
  
Harry set the parchment down in front of Ron as proof.  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
I'm returning to England and Hogwarts! Mum and Dad have agreed to let me finish my education here instead. They change their minds a lot don't you think? Anyway, I should arrive in mid October sometime hopefully. Can't wait. I still really miss you.  
  
Ginny  
  
"Oh just great!" yelled Ron as he lay back on his bed, crossing his arms and pouting like a young child.  
  
"Come on Ron it can't be all that bad."  
  
"Yes it can. You've seen her hexes. And she punches really hard too."  
  
"It's your fault that she hexes you in the first place."  
  
"Whatever...you're grinning like an idiot by the way."  
  
"Can you blame me?"  
  
"I guess not."  
  
Harry's grin grew even wider as he sat down on his bed, but this time it was one of mischief instead. "The first girl to stand up to Ronald Weasley returns."  
  
"Shut up," ordered Ron, feeling pissed about two things that had happened that day. His previous encounter with Hermione had gone completely wrong. He had meant to...try to make up with her but instead it sounded exactly like what she had said. That he wanted to buy her. He groaned and clambered off his bed.  
  
"Where are you going?"  
  
"The Heads' rooms."  
  
"Why?"  
  
Ron paused. "To be by myself for a while."  
  
............................................................................ ............................................................................ ......  
  
The first of October came the next day, meaning that it was time for Hermione's first meeting with Ron to discuss as Head Boy and Girl. Not that they'll get very far...the meeting will probably end up with the two throwing insults at each other the whole time. But she didn't want to disappoint Professor Dumbledore or McGonagall, so she consented and prepared to walk to the Heads' rooms after dinner. Just as she reached the painting of Hogsmeade, however, someone spoke.  
  
"Look at this, Granger," said a voice behind her. Hermione turned around as she recognized the voice and saw Parvarti and Lavender, looking very smug and holding a copy of 'Witch Weekly'. Lavender chucked it into her arms and said, "Look at the front page."  
  
Wondering where this was going, she did as they said and saw a picture of...Ginny Weasley. They hadn't been able to talk or to contact each other in ages, as Ginny was sent to Beauxbatons last year to continue with her education there. Hermione was afraid that Ginny might have turned out like Ron, but judging by her personality, she hopefully hadn't.  
  
"That's right. It's Ginerva Weasley."  
  
Hermione looked at the picture again, and found that she could hardly recognize Ginny. She was dressed in a simple but elegant white gown that complimented her complexion perfectly, her soft red hair slightly curled and falling down past her shoulders. She had a faint smile on her face as she twirled in the photo, showing that she had a good figure and was quite tall.  
  
"She's probably the most famous model in France, and the person Harry Potter's liked for ages, since 6th year and she's returning in a couple of weeks. Do you really think that you can compare yourself with her? You're not even worth a single strand of her hair. What makes you think that Harry's going to like you?"  
  
Hermione was silent as she looked at the picture. So this was why Harry never went for any girl after his short relationship with Cho. He liked Ginny all this time. How come he never told her or Ron?  
  
"What's wrong, Granger? Can't think of anything to say? You were quite loud a while ago," sneered Parvarti as she reached out and pushed Hermione onto the ground. She didn't move and just sat there in the same position.  
  
Suddenly the painting swung open and out came Ron with a very irritated expression on his face. "Who the hell is being so loud? Can't anyone get any peace around this place?"  
  
"Oh my god...we're so sorry Ron!" stammered Lavender.  
  
Ron spotted Hermione on the floor and immediately reached out to pull her up. "What have you been doing to her? Leave her alone! You two better watch out tomorrow."  
  
With frightened looks on their faces, Parvarti and Lavender scampered away after apologizing again.  
  
"It's ok. They're gone now," said Ron in a tone that he hoped sounded comforting. However Hermione pulled away from him.  
  
"Get off me, Weasley! Why are you being so nice all of a sudden?"  
  
"Hey I just saved you. Be grateful."  
  
"I hate you! I hate the way you walk around like you own the place. I hate the way you act as if you're above everyone else and no one is worth your attention. I hate you! I hate you! I hate everything you've done. You're the person I hate the most!" she yelled, shoving him away and running into the Head Girl's room. She wanted to return to the Gryffindor dormitories to get away from Ron but that meant facing Lavender and Parvarti, which she wasn't ready for yet.  
  
"Am I really that hateful?" Ron asked himself softly.  
  
A.N. Wow another long chapter. Sorry for the long update. I have a one week's holiday now so I should be able to update very quickly if not daily. 


	6. The change in Ron

A.N. Just to make it clear, here is the romance in the fic at the moment. Ron is starting to fall for Hermione. Hermione is starting to like Harry. And Harry likes Ginny, as explained in chapter 4. Complicated isn't it? But the main coupling in this fic will be Ron/Hermione, worry not. And wow...14 reviews! I can't believe I got 14 reviews for this chapter! I only normally get that much for 2 chapters. Thank you so much!  
  
Review replies:  
  
shadow929 – Thank you! Here's the next chapter.  
  
SarahLou – If you want to find out whether Ginny's nice or not, go back to the previous chapter where Ron is moaning about Ginny returning. It gives a hint there. Also, Ron will get sense knocked into him, worry not.  
  
Trym – You're right, thank you. That part has now been changed.  
  
pandagirl18181 – Yeah I was really upset at how mean Ron turned out even though it was all planned out. But hopefully this chapter will change your mind.  
  
Crystal – Thank you. Harry does have a mind of his own, but he is extremely faithful to Ron so he will always be on Ron's side.  
  
alyssa – Will do. Here's the next chapter.  
  
Aimz – Thank you. I intend to finish the entire story so please keep reading.  
  
krazy4kun – Thank you! Here's the next chapter.  
  
airhead14 – Yup you should feel sorry for Ron to some extent. Thanks for your review.  
  
tsk tsk – Thank you!  
  
lily4477 – Hermione is falling for Harry, yes, but Harry likes Ginny.  
  
GryffindorGoddess28 – Ginny plays a BIG part in bringing Ron to his senses, so you will love later chapters. Hermione is starting to like Harry slightly. There will be a bit of Harry/Hermione but the main coupling in this story is Ron/Hermione. Yes you may beat up Parvarti and Lavender if you wish. In fact I'll help out. And the part in the previous chapter where it said Hermione has never had a detention before has been changed.  
  
MPPSexxySiriusJamesRemus – Thank you!  
  
harrysmum – Harry's emotionlessness (is that a word) will be explained in later chapters. Thank you for reviewing!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own anything. Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling. Meteor Garden belongs to its producers.  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Harry raised his eyebrow as Ron set a heavy book in front of him. It was late at night, and Ron had decided there was no point in having a meeting with Hermione seeing as she had locked herself in her room and refused to come out. So he returned to Gryffindor tower. Harry turned the book around, read the cover, and then looked up at Ron again, as if resisting the urge to laugh.  
  
"Love Tests? MUGGLE love tests? Ron, are you feeling alright?"  
  
"Hurry up and test me."  
  
Harry shook his head as he opened the book and looked down at the contents page. "Where did you get this book from anyway?"  
  
"I don't know it's one of Ginny's or something. Just test me!"  
  
Harry's face grew slightly hotter. "How the person you like sees you," he said quickly. "Right...first question. What kind of a girl would you like? You have three choices. 1. Strong willed, independent, clever. 2. Shy, gentle, quiet. 3. Good looking, whiny, clingy."  
  
"One. Keep going."  
  
"Second question. If you saw your girlfriend walking with another guy, what would your reaction be? You have four choi-"  
  
"I'll KNOW the number of choices once you've read them out, just hurry up!"  
  
"...Snappy today aren't we? What would your reaction be? 1. Pretend that you don't care. 2. Go up to them immediately and demand an answer. 3. Not care. 4. Care but too scared to do anything."  
  
"I don't know..."  
  
"You have to pick an answer otherwise I won't be able to-"  
  
"I know! Erm...whatever...four."  
  
"Last question. What kind of appearance would you prefer in a girl? 1. Clean and tidy-"  
  
"Who on earth would go for a girl who's dirty and foul?!" yelled Ron.  
  
"I don't know! It's what it says in this book..."  
  
"Fine."  
  
"2. Wears anything you tell her to. 3. Wears what she wishes regardless of what others say."  
  
"What kind of a question is that? This is just stupid."  
  
"You were the one who bought it and asked me to-"  
  
"Three."  
  
"Hang on..." said Harry as he totaled Ron's choices and turned the page for the results. As his eyes moved down the book he became paler and shut the book with a loud 'bang'. "I don't think you want to know Ron."  
  
"What? No come on, hand it over."  
  
"Seriously Ron."  
  
"No, give it here!" he shouted as he snatched the book away from Ron's hands. His reaction was the same as Harry's when he read the results. He remembered what Hermione had said previously.  
  
"I hate you! I hate the way you walk around like you own the place. I hate the way you act as if you're above everyone else and no one is worth your attention. I hate you! I hate you! I hate everything you've done. You're the person I hate the most!"  
  
She hated him. Not only that, he was the person that she hated the most. Her words seemed to echo in his mind. Ron's face grew visibly redder as she made to rip the book apart.  
  
"Hey Ron, stop!" Harry exclaimed as he pulled the book away from Ron's hands. "At least read the advice page first."  
  
"There's an advice page?"  
  
"You have no experience in these matters whatsoever do you?"  
  
"Shut up," said Ron as he opened the book once again and turned to the right page.  
  
"At the moment the person who you like probably doesn't regard you as someone of great importance to her," Ron read aloud, although there really wasn't a need to. "So show her your affections but don't go overboard. Make sure she knows that you care for her but don't go too far. Wear clothes that are cuter. Smile more often and be nicer to the people around here. Don't try to impress her. Win her over slowly."  
  
Harry nodded approvingly.  
  
"Did I ask for your opinion?!" accused Ron. "What kind of advice is that anyway? It's stupid. 'Don't try to impress her' honestly...what else am I supposed to do?"  
  
Harry appeared to be having a coughing fit as he doubled over.  
  
............................................................................ ............................................................................ ......  
  
Ron paced nervously back and forth in front of Hermione's room. Lessons were about to start soon but she still hadn't come out of her room. He hadn't seen her during breakfast either so he guessed that she was still in the Head Girl's room. Not that he had seen her in the Great Hall during any mornings for breakfast but he was too lazy to go and look in the grounds.  
  
"Hermione never misses ANY lessons at all..." he told himself. "So what's wrong with her?"  
  
He took a deep breath and took one step towards her bedroom door. He had to take another one, and knocked. "Hermione Granger!" he called out. "Lessons are starting soon and if you don't get out of that room and start moving then I'll probably get blamed because I always get blamed so hurry up!"  
  
Great, Ron that sounded really sincere. She's going to love you now. He kicked himself mentally. But there was no reply. He put his hand on the door handle and slowly turned it, bracing himself for whatever Hermione would do to him.  
  
However it didn't come.  
  
The room was dimly lit, the sunshine shielded by the heavy floral curtains. There was a lump beneath the blankets on the bed which Ron guessed was probably Hermione. He stepped inside the room and walked over to the bed, shaking the small figure.  
  
Wow she's really small, Ron thought to himself. He frowned slightly when a soft moan escaped from the blankets, followed by her head emerging from underneath her covers. Her face looked so...tired. He reached out with one hand to push some stray strands out of her face when his hand accidentally made contact with the side of her face.  
  
"Oh my god you're really hot!" he exclaimed, moving his hand to feel her forehead. That felt a lot hotter than he expected as well. "Are you alright, Hermione?" he asked before hitting himself on the head. What a stupid question. Of course she wasn't alright.  
  
"I'm fine," she muttered, turning so she was facing Ron, eyes still closed. "I'll be up in just a few more minutes..."  
  
"No you're not, you're ill."  
  
"I am not ill."  
  
"Yeah right," he retorted as he lifted her up into a standing position. "I'm taking you to the Hospital Wing."  
  
"Get off me, Weasley. I can walk by myself. And I'm not ill," said Hermione with her eyes still half closed, feebly pushing Ron away from her. However he held on to her tightly and started walking to the Hospital Wing.  
  
Ron kept hoping that he wouldn't bump into anybody on the way. He had a reputation to keep up. Shut it Ron, he told himself. How can you be thinking about your bloody reputation when she's dying? Fine she's not dying but she could be. Maybe her brain could get fried or something from the heat. Ugh just shut up!  
  
Luckily for him most people had already gone off for their lessons so the corridors were pretty empty.  
  
"We're nearly there," he told Hermione in what he hoped was a reassuring voice.  
  
"Get off me, Weasley. I'm not ill," she repeated and tried to push him away again but to no avail as Ron rolled his eyes, sighed and picked her up in the same way that a groom would pick up his newly wed wife.  
  
"Let go..." she mumbled before giving up and lying limply in his arms. Her body seemed so frail and weak to Ron, and he half-hoped that she would start protesting again. It was easier that way. Now an awkward silence settled between the two.  
  
He sighed with relief when he arrived and convinced an anxious Madam Pomfrey that he hadn't done anything.  
  
"She'll be fine," said Madam Pomfrey. "She's just got a fever. How on earth she got it I don't know, but it doesn't really matter. Anyway aren't you supposed to be going off for your lessons?"  
  
"Oh right...yeah. Thanks."  
  
............................................................................ ............................................................................ ......  
  
The day passed without anything else major happening. Ron got a detention from Snape by being late for Potions – that made a total of ten detentions in this year alone. However he didn't really care; he was anxious for dinner to arrive so he could go to the Hospital Wing and see how Hermione was doing. Wait no...I don't give a damn about her. Why do I care about her? It's not like I gave her the fever or anything.  
  
But when the bell rang, signaling the end of lessons and dinner, he nevertheless got up immediately and prepared to sprint to the Hospital Wing.  
  
"Ron, where are you going?" Harry called as a blur of red and black zoomed past him.  
  
"Erm...library!" he yelled at the person that he hoped was Harry. Oh damn that person had blonde hair. Never mind...  
  
Library? thought Harry as the figure with bright red hair ran further and further away. Ron NEVER goes to the library unless he can help it. So why was he so anxious to get to the library?  
  
Ron thundered into the room loudly, causing a startled Madam Pomfrey to give him a lecture for five minutes about being quiet near patients before finally letting him in to see Hermione.  
  
As Ron walked towards her bed, he saw that she had already sat up and was reading a book. Typical. She still looked tired and her cheeks had a reddish tint to them. She looked kinda sweet though. Wait...did he just say sweet?  
  
"Hi."  
  
She jumped up and nearly fell out of her bed. "Argh what are you doing here?"  
  
"What do you mean what am I doing here? I'm coming to see how you are."  
  
"I don't need your sympathy, thank you very much. Now go away and leave me alone."  
  
"No. I brought you these by the way." He placed a box of Honeyduke's chocolates by her bedside table.  
  
"Take it back. I don't need your charity."  
  
"It's not charity. I'm just trying to be...nice."  
  
"Oh well that's a first."  
  
Ron rolled his eyes and opened the box. He took one out and waved it in front of Hermione's nose.  
  
"What are you trying to do?"  
  
"Just eat it."  
  
"How do I know you haven't poisoned them or something?"  
  
Ron sighed exasperatedly and popped it into his own mouth. "There, happy now?"  
  
"How do I know you haven't poisoned all the others?"  
  
He glared at her for a while, then took another piece off and broke part of it off. He ate one half and held the other half out for her. She was tempted to ask "How do I know you haven't poisoned that half?" but decided that it sounded childish and was pointless. Slowly she took the piece off him and placed it in her mouth, chewing slowly as if ready to spit it out at once if it tasted funny. However it tasted like chocolate and was...nice. More than nice. Delicious.  
  
"See? It's fine."  
  
"Thank you," she mumbled quietly.  
  
The two sat in silence for a while, one unsure of what to say and the other not wishing to say anything at all. Then Ron broke the silence with:  
  
"Ginny's coming back to Hogwarts next Friday."  
  
"Yeah." Hermione nodded as the memory from the day before hit her again. "Is she staying here just for Halloween or-?"  
  
"She's finishing her education here. Mum sent her off to Beauxbatons and now she's decided to send her back here again. A bit pointless really. But that's Mum."  
  
"Right."  
  
"Anyway how's your fever?" he asked.  
  
"I'm feeling much better," she replied, taken back by his politeness. In fact she was confused by the whole 'Let's go visit Granger whom I've been playing pranks on and insulted for ages and give her chocolates and be nice to her.' She was nearly mesmerized by his manners until she remembered the time where he had insulted Parvarti badly and reminded herself not to be fooled by his...gentleman-like ways.  
  
"How did you manage to get it anyway? Did you go on some midnight stroll or- "  
  
"I don't know..." she said quickly, her face growing hotter although luckily it was disguised by the fact that she was still red from her fever.  
  
"Oh. Well I better go. Hope you get well soon."  
  
"Yeah erm...ok. Bye."  
  
............................................................................ ............................................................................ ......  
  
IF ANYONE DARES TO TOUCH EVEN A SINGLE STRAND OF HERMIONE GRANGER'S HAIR, I WILL KILL THEM. HARM HER AND I WILL PUT YOU THROUGH HELL.  
  
RON WEASLEY  
  
"Oh...my...god..." whispered Hermione, her face growing steadily redder as she stared at the newly pinned notice in the Gryffindor common room. "What is he thinking in that brain of his?"  
  
A.N. Oooooh what's happening to Ron? Why is he being so nice? Keep reading and I'll keep writing. 


	7. Ginerva Weasley

A.N. Currently, the only girl, the only person that Ron is truly afraid of is Ginny. They do love each other a lot, but because Ginny was the first girl who said "no" to Ron he has developed some respect for her. And I love all your reviews! The amount I got for this chapter is about 4 times the amount I usually get. Thank you all so much!!  
  
Review replies:  
  
SarahLou – Yeah I know. That was only a taster of what Ron is going to be like at the end of this fic.  
  
MPPSexxySiriusJamesRemus – Now that you mention it...he is isn't it? This fic was originally aimed for the Marauders and Lily but because there was already 2 fics like that I decided against it and chose Ron and Hermione instead.  
  
Trym – Thank you. Don't worry, so much will get in between Hermione and Ron.  
  
shadow929 – No problem. Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Cara – Wow thank you!  
  
GryffindorGoddess28 – If you want to find out how Hermione got her fever, read the previous chapter again, the bit where Ron wonders how she got it. It mentions it there. Thank you for your review! I think it's the longest I've seen so far. Right you can punch Lavender and Parvarti. I'll hold, and you can punch. Ready?  
  
Crystal – You're right. Hermione's uncertain as to why Ron's suddenly being nice which is why she's biting his head off all the time. Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Sunnygurl – Thank you.  
  
harrysmom (sorry I spelt your name wrong in the previous chapter, I'm English) – The reason as to why Ron has changed should be revealed in chapter 7, so you'll have to wait a bit longer. Thanks for the review!  
  
doriansportrait – Ron does deserve punishment, but not at the moment. He will get more though, don't worry.  
  
airhead14 – Thank you very much!  
  
wats up – Yup I've read 'The Boy who loved Lily'. This fic was originally going to be centered around the Marauders and Lily but seeing as that idea was already done I decided against it  
  
popppincorn – Woah seriously?! Wow I'm so...honoured. Thank you! This story has a lot of twists, so hopefully you'll get what you want. Thanks once again!  
  
bluey – Thank you!  
  
tsk tsk – Ron's change will be revealed in later chapters. Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Wolverine is Hott – Thank you! Yeah this story is a bit of an AU although it follows everything JK Rowling has written in her books.  
  
Aimz – Thank you.  
  
pandagirl18181 – Will do. Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own anything. Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling. Meteor Garden belongs to its producers.  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Hermione stood in front of the large castle, accompanied by Harry. In Ginny's letter she said that she would be arriving at around 6pm if all went well. However she didn't mention how she was going to get there. By the Hogwarts Express perhaps?  
  
Hermione snapped out of her thoughts as Ginny suddenly appeared in front of her, clutching an empty Butterbeer bottle. Apparently she had just taken a Portkey here.  
  
"Harry!" she said excitedly, smiling. He immediately moved forwards and the two embraced.  
  
"I really missed you," he said, his green eyes which were normally dull and dark actually shone, displaying the emotions he was feeling inside.  
  
Harry likes Ginny, thought Hermione. Why wouldn't he? She's perfect for him. Lavender and Parvarti were right. Why would Harry like someone like me when he's got her?  
  
"Me too." They broke apart. "Hermione," she smiled happily, also pulling her into a hug. Hermione returned it. Ginny looked around, puzzled.  
  
"Where has that stupid brother of mine got to?"  
  
............................................................................ ............................................................................ ......  
  
Ron lay on his bed in the Gryffindor dormitory, absent mindedly stroking Pigwidgeon's tail feathers, eyes locked on Harry's alarm clock on the bedside table. Ginny's letter said that she would arrive at 6pm. The clock currently read 17:50. Ten more minutes of bliss until she would storm into his dormitory, demanding answers about whatever he had done wrong.  
  
The door opened and Harry ran inside, a huge grin plastered on his face. "She's here," he announced.  
  
"What? She's early!"  
  
Harry shrugged. "Aren't you going to go meet her?"  
  
"If it means being hexed in front of the whole school, no."  
  
"Ugh come on, Ron."  
  
"No."  
  
"Ron-"  
  
"No, I'm not goin-"  
  
"Ronald Weasley! What on earth are you up to?"  
  
"Oh crap..."  
  
Ginny had just appeared in the doorway, her trunk being levitated a few inches off the ground behind her by Hermione.  
  
"Hi Ginny..." said Ron with a fake smile on his face. Ginny gave him a disapproving look before turning around and going back to her own dormitories.  
  
Ron immediately turned to snap at Harry. "Why didn't you tell me she was right behind you?!"  
  
"I tried!" Harry yelped. "I went 'Ron' but you cut me off when I was about to say it!"  
  
Ron glared at Harry with a pained expression on his face. "I'll bet you anything she's going to come back in here after she's unpacked and put another one of her Bat Bogey Hexes on me."  
  
............................................................................ ............................................................................ ......  
  
Hermione watched Ginny uncertainly as they arrived by her bed. She was afraid, truly afraid, that Ginny had turned out like Ron. But when Ginny took her hand and sat her down, she felt more than relieved.  
  
"How've you been Hermione?" she asked with a smile. This Ginny seemed so different to the little girl that she had always known. She had matured – a lot. She was no longer the timid first year that had a crush on Harry Potter. And she was beautiful. Even more stunning than the moving photo Hermione had seen.  
  
"I'm...fine."  
  
"I heard from Harry that Ron pulled one of his little...prank things on you."  
  
Hermione smiled sadly. "Yeah he did."  
  
"But you still haven't apologized to him?"  
  
"I've done nothing wrong. I'm not going to."  
  
A grin formed on Ginny's face, very similar to the one that would appear on Ron's face. "That's great. That should really annoy him. A pin to burst his bubble every now and then. You have to understand that Ron doesn't really...mean any of this."  
  
Hermione stood up, anger on her face. "He doesn't mean any of this? Oh really? He decides to embarrass me in front of the whole school but he doesn't mean any of it?"  
  
"He's just...used to getting his own way. The way that you went against him...he doesn't know how to handle it. So he resorts to his pranks. It's the only way that he understands."  
  
Hermione sat down slowly. "Wow, those are really nice shoes," she said, trying to change the subject.  
  
"You think so? I really like them too. There's a saying in France that goes: Everyone must have a good pair of shoes, because this pair of shoes will take them to many wonderful places."  
  
Hermione couldn't believe how much Ginny had changed. It was as if everything was the other way round. Ginny was the 'big sister' role model for Hermione who was now the young child, striving to become like her idol.  
  
I can never compare with Ginny...thought Hermione.  
  
"Are you going to the Halloween Ball?" Ginny asked. The Halloween ball was a rare event. Normally there was only a feast, sometimes finished off by an entertainment provided by the ghosts of the school. However this year there was the usual feast, followed by the ball.  
  
"I have to." Hermione made a face. "It's compulsory for Ron and I to open the first dance just because we're the Head Boy and Girl. Someone should change that stupid tradition."  
  
Ginny giggled softly. "I talked to Harry last night. He thinks very highly of you."  
  
Hermione's brown eyes widened slightly. "That's just probably because...because..."  
  
She smiled sadly. "I think he really likes you."  
  
But Hermione shook her head. "Everyone knows that the only reason Harry's stayed single for over a year is because he likes you."  
  
"Really? Then why do I have this feeling that he's going to leave me?"  
  
"He won't. He really likes you."  
  
............................................................................ ............................................................................ ......  
  
Hermione stood scowling in front of the mirror, looking at her reflection. There was a soft knock on the door, and Ron walked in, wearing his formal dress robes. They were no longer second hand with white lace. They were a deep brown which matched his eyes and were very plain. He stopped when he saw Hermione, looking up and down at her with a frown on his face.  
  
"Aren't you going to get changed?" he asked.  
  
"I am changed."  
  
"You're not going to wear that are you? It's just your school robes."  
  
"Well I'm sorry, Weasley that I am poor and a Muggle born and that I can't afford to buy rich, expensive clothes like you can. In fact, no, why am I sorry? It's none of your business what I wear!"  
  
"I'm supposed to dance with you. You're going to embarrass me by wearing that." Ron kicked himself mentally again. He seemed to be doing that a lot, he realized.  
  
"Oh...I'm so sorry. I didn't know that I have to keep up your image. Well that just gives me another reason to wear this. I'll gladly embarrass you."  
  
Ron rolled his eyes and grabbed Hermione's hand. "Come on."  
  
"What?" she asked, trying to push his hand away from hers. But his grip was unnaturally strong...maybe from playing Quidditch. Gripping onto the broom or something, she thought as Ron dragged her all the way to Gryffindor tower.  
  
"Why are we here? More to the point why am I here?" she asked with a glare.  
  
Ron didn't answer. Instead he headed to the staircase which leads to the girls' dormitories. Hermione was about to remind Ron that he couldn't ascend them but then decided against it. Like Ginny said he needed a pin to burst his bubble every now and then.  
  
However he didn't go up. He merely stuck his head there and yelled, "Ginerva Weasley! Get down here right now!"  
  
Screw the gentleman theory, thought Hermione. Did he have such a loud voice before?  
  
There was no reply. Ron tapped his shoe on the ground impatiently. "Ginny!" he called out again.  
  
After a few seconds Ginny came down the stairs, looking very annoyed. "What?" Hermione smiled. That was more like the Ginny she knew.  
  
Ron gave Hermione a push up the stairs. "She doesn't have any dress robes."  
  
"I do too, Ron Weasley. I am going to wear these."  
  
"But they're your school robes!"  
  
"We've been through this part of the conversation before. I don't care. Seeing as they're going to ruin your lovely reputation I am determined to wear them."  
  
Ron groaned again. Ginny sighed and gave Ron a look that caused his hard expression to soften slightly.  
  
"I'm not giving her any dress robes unless she wants them, Ron. She has the freedom of wearing whatever she wishes to," said Ginny. Nevertheless she beckoned Hermione to follow her up the stairs. When they arrived in Ginny's bedroom she started to rummage around her trunk looking for something. Hermione looked at her uncertainly.  
  
"Erm...Ginny?"  
  
She looked up with a smile. "You can have some of my dress robes. We're about the same height anyway, and I have a few that I haven't worn before. But don't wear them if you don't want to tonight. By all means embarrass Ron."  
  
Ginny looked at Hermione again. "Come on. Let's make you the beauty of the ball."  
  
She pulled out something from her trunk. Dress robes. They were a creamy colour, which went well with the colour of Hermione's hair. The collar was embroidered with small pearls in the shape of flowers. "Yup I think that'll suit you quite well."  
  
She pushed Hermione into the bathroom along with the dress robes. "Go change. I want to see how you look."  
  
Hermione did so and came out a few minutes later.  
  
"It's perfect!" Ginny exclaimed. "You have to wear that to the ball. Definitely."  
  
Hermione smiled shyly. She didn't want to say this in front of Ron, but she'd much rather wear these robes than her school ones.  
  
"I guess we have to think of another way to make a fool of Ron," muttered Ginny as she took a hairbrush from her bedside table. She beckoned Hermione to sit down and started brushing her hair, thinking of a way to decorate it.  
  
"You have really nice hair. Let's see...I know."  
  
She took some hair from one side of Hermione's head and plaited it, doing the same to the other side, bringing the two together at the back of her head. She then inserted a few decorative pearls along the plaits.  
  
"There you go." She smiled as Hermione admired herself in the mirror in front of her.  
  
"Thank you," she said softly.  
  
A.N. That was a pretty boring chapter wasn't it? The ball will come in the next chapter, and many (hopefully) unexpected things will happen. However that chapter won't come until next week unless I work like mad and get it done tomorrow. I'm going on a trip with my school to Devon which I'm really looking forward to. So anyways, hope you enjoyed this chapter! 


	8. The Halloween Ball

A.N. I am back from Devon! It was so much fun. I had a great time. So here's the next chapter. Sorry for the immensely long wait. This chapter is a lot more interesting than the last. I hope. And thanks for all the reviews! You guys make me so happy.  
  
Review replies:  
  
MPPSexxySiriusJamesRemus – Thanks!  
  
SarahLou – Yeah I find it really amusing that Ron's scared of his sister. But everyone has a weakness. That's his. The ball is...funny in a way. Keep reading!  
  
Trym – This chapter is definitely better than the last. A lot more happens here to take the story further on.  
  
The-Dark-Rose-of-Insanity – I don't really have any experience with rich people, sorry. But I will take your comment into account and try to do something about it. Thank you for your review!  
  
airhead14 – I don't think Hermione was poor in the books but this story is slightly AU and the characters are slightly out of character as well. Her 'poorness' (is that a word?) will be explained later. Thanks.  
  
harrysmom – Hermione is poor in this story. The reason will be explained later. Thanks for your review!  
  
Crystal – Hmm. You have to read this chapter to find out what happens. Although Hermione doesn't get back at Ron much, nor is she having a good time.  
  
Original Mercedes Benz – In a recent article with JK Rowling she revealed that Ginny's full name is in fact Ginerva, not Virginia. But my friend said that apparently Mrs. Weasley used Virginia in one of the earlier books. I will check that and get back to you. Thanks for your comment!  
  
roses in bloom – Hehe. Here's the next chapter. Enjoy!  
  
GryffindorGoddess28 – Ginny and Ron having a fight eh? That will come up in later chapters. A lot of your comments/questions are answered in this chapter, so please read on! Tell you what. You can hit Parvarti, I can hit Lavender, then we swap over and hit them even more.  
  
doriansportrait – Thank you! Here's the next chapter.  
  
Aimz – Thank you!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own anything. Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling. Meteor Garden belongs to its producers.  
  
Chapter 7  
  
As Hermione walked to the Great Hall walking awkwardly beside Ron, she decided to ask a question that had been bothering her for a while now.  
  
"Weasley, can I ask you something?"  
  
Ron turned his head with a look of annoyance on his face. "My name is Ron. Do you need me to spell it out for you? R," he started saying extremely slowly and clearly. "O. N. Ro-"  
  
"I'll call you whatever I want to. And we are NOT on first name terms."  
  
"Fine. What was it you wanted to ask me?"  
  
"Why...why did you put that notice up?"  
  
"You're so stupid. Can't you read? It's to tell everyone to stop bothering you."  
  
Hermione's anger rose to the surface again. "Of course I know what it says! Why do you want everyone to stop bothering me? I thought it was your ambition! To make me apologise to you. Why change your mind now?"  
  
Ron shrugged. "I don't everyone harassing my girl."  
  
"YOUR girl?" she exclaimed. "I am no one's. Didn't I already make it clear to you? You can't buy me! I don't even like you."  
  
"Exactly. You're a good challenge."  
  
"That's all I am? A challenge?!" She lifted one gloved hand and slapped him on one cheek. "Is that what everyone else is to you? Just some object?"  
  
Before Ron could say or do anything to her, she decided that it would be safer for him to digest what she had just said by himself and rushed into the Hall. At that precise time Harry also arrived behind Ron.  
  
"Why has your cheek gone all red?"  
  
"She hits really hard. But she's tiny! Ugh god..."  
  
Harry tried his best to clamp his mouth shut.  
  
............................................................................ ............................................................................ ......  
  
"Come on," said Ron.  
  
"What?"  
  
"We're going to go visit the giant squid."  
  
"I beg your pardon?!"  
  
"We're starting the ball by dancing together, you idiot."  
  
"Oh..." Hermione blushed. "You could've said!"  
  
"It's not my fault you're so inobservant."  
  
"What?! You-"  
  
"Oh god let's just go dance. Everyone is staring at us." Ron took Hermione's hand in hers.  
  
She kept silent as she couldn't think of anything to say and followed him to the middle of the Great Hall, where everyone looked expectantly at the two. He took her right hand in his left and placed his other hand by her waist. She put her left hand on his shoulder uncertainly. He seemed to know exactly what he was doing, but she hadn't danced formally like this since fourth year with Krum.  
  
The music started: slow and gentle as Ron started moving, turning along with Hermione. It wasn't too bad. Ron did most of the steering; all she had to do was follow and look graceful. It was surprising how experienced and professional Ron was at dancing. As far as she knew Ron wasn't that good at dancing before; he had complained a lot about the Yule Ball but never actually danced so Hermione couldn't be sure. Gradually the other students got up from their tables and joined them. Harry and Ginny were there, along with many others.  
  
"Erm...Weas-fine, RON," she said when Ron glared at her again. "Sorry about what happened just now."  
  
Ron shrugged. Again, thought Hermione angrily. "Didn't hurt that much."  
  
"You still deserved it. Everyone else is humans too, you know. They have feelings as well, in case you haven't noticed."  
  
"I know that they are humans."  
  
"Well stop acting like they are objects and treat them like humans then! How many dates do you have for the ball today? Ten? Twenty?"  
  
"I don't have any, for your information!"  
  
"And why is that?"  
  
"I'm not going to ask some girl just because she's after my money or something."  
  
Hermione opened her mouth to say something, but then shut it again.  
  
"Those girls don't swarm over me because they actually like me," he continued. "Otherwise they would've started from first year. They only want to look good. Imagine going out with the Quidditch captain. Imagine going out with a rich guy and being able to ask him for money all the time."  
  
She stayed silent for a while. Being rich and popular certainly had its disadvantages. "Why...why don't you just hit them and tell them to go away or something?"  
  
"I don't hit girls."  
  
"And what's wrong with girls? Do you think we're all weak and useless?"  
  
"I did not say that! You've got it all wrong."  
  
"Oh really," she said without emotion.  
  
"Yes. I don't hit them because...because..."  
  
Hermione grinned slowly as she walked away from him and sat down again by the Gryffindor table. Ron did the same, his face red, making his head look like an oddly shaped tomato. Fuming, he turned to Harry and started ranting.  
  
"That girl is so annoying!"  
  
"I thought you liked her. Why go for her if she's so annoying?"  
  
"She's a good challenge."  
  
"Is that all?"  
  
Ron shrugged, trying to look unconcerned and unbothered. "Pretty much..." He looked away from Harry, his face reddening again, and his ears even more so.  
  
"Right then." Harry got up.  
  
"Where are you going?"  
  
"I'm asking her for a dance," he said, trying to hide the amusement in his voice.  
  
"Right," replied Ron, determined not to look anywhere within twenty feet of the dance floor. But it was like looking at a bowl of melted chocolate and trying not to dip his finger in it. Annoyed at himself, he turned his head towards the dance floor where many couples were already dancing. He caught sight of the two in the middle, slowly revolving on the spot. Hermione's eyes looked so...gentle. She had never looked at him that way before. She had always given him that same hard stare.  
  
When the music stopped she gave Harry one last smile before leaving. She had never given Ron that smile before. He felt a pang of jealousy. That was a feeling he hadn't felt in a long time now. At the moment there was nothing he could be jealous of others of. He was Head Boy, Quidditch captain, and the most popular guy in school. But Hermione didn't seem to care.  
  
A few seats along, Parvarti got up excitedly and whispered something to Professor Dumbledore, who nodded with a mischievous twinkle in his blue eyes. She took out her wand and pointed it at her throat.  
  
"We would like to introduce a game," she said, her voice magically magnified and gesturing eagerly to Lavender. "All the lights in the Great Hall will go off for ten seconds. In that short space of time you will be able to kiss whoever you want to. Providing that you can find them in the dark that is."  
  
The whole hall started to mutter excitedly, with people deciding on whom to go for. Hermione looked around awkwardly, clearly not wanting to be part of this game.  
  
"Right. Everyone ready? Lights off!" The hall was immediately drowned in complete darkness. Movement immediately started as people rushed past Hermione, most calling out the name of the person they were trying to find. She could hear a familiar voice yelling "Ron Weasley!" as she rushed past her and caught the hem of her dress robes, causing her to fall down onto her stomach.  
  
"Ten seconds are up! Lights on!"  
  
The entire seemed so much brighter than before the lights were turned off. Hermione tried to get up but found that she had landed on something soft. Someone to be precise. Someone with flaming red hair and freckles. And her lips were positioned right above his.  
  
Her eyes widened in terror as she stood up, staring at Ron. He looked up at her, surprise written on his face as he too stood up.  
  
"Ron..." a voice began.  
  
"Don't look at me. She made the first move." He grinned inwardly. She likes me, he thought, grinning even more. She really does like me.  
  
Hermione looked back and forth between Harry and Ron, not believing her luck. Of all the people she could've fallen on, it had to be Ron Weasley. The person that she liked the least in the entire room. She shook her head slightly in horror and turned to run away. Away from all those hard glares of annoyance and surprise.  
  
She placed a hand on her cheek, trying to stem the flowing tears once more. Everything had gone horribly wrong. She should have known it was too good to last. She had danced with Harry. He was the one to ask her. But then...that stupid game. As the clock chimed midnight, she almost laughed at the irony.  
  
Midnight. Not only am I not a Cinderella, I even kissed a pig! I kissed Ron Weasley and everyone saw me! The entire school.  
  
............................................................................ ............................................................................ ......  
  
Soon it was Monday again. The day which meant she couldn't keep hiding away from curious looks and people who wanted to find out about 'her and Ron'. However...more trouble seemed to find her.  
  
The corridors were mostly empty because everyone was down at dinner. However she decided to go down later than everyone else to avoid questions and eat in peace. She was heading down to the library when she heard voices talking quietly inside. Who would be missing dinner like that?  
  
Her heart gave a funny jolt as she realized who were talking and what about.  
  
"-really like Hermione don't you, Harry?"  
  
"What makes you think that?"  
  
"Don't you? I'm glad if you do. She's really nice."  
  
"What are you trying to say, Ginny?"  
  
"You and Hermione make...a really good couple."  
  
Harry spoke again, only it wasn't the gentle tone he had been using earlier. "What makes you think you can say that? You think you can make assumptions about what I think?" Then he laughed. It wasn't the warm laugh that Hermione had been used to. It was so different. Cold. She shuddered. Come to think about it, she hadn't heard him laugh in ages. The ordeal in the Department of Mysteries had changed him so much. Especially as Sirius's death took place there was well.  
  
"Sorry...I-"  
  
"I'm going to make it clear to you now, Gin. I don't like Hermione in that way. Only as a friend. The person I like...the person I love...has always loved...is you."  
  
On the other side of the wall, Hermione sank down in...it was so many feelings. They all hit her at the same time. Surprise, shock, disappointment, horror. She knew that Harry liked Ginny...but a tiny ray of hope inside told her that perhaps there was a small chance that he liked her too. But he didn't. Only as a friend.  
  
A.N. That was really short, sorry. I will make it up to you in the next chapter. So much will happen and will thicken the plot. Please keep reading! 


	9. Betrayal? Part I

A.N. Sorry that took such a long time. Despite the fact that exams are over I still have quite a bit of work to do. But I will keep writing this story!  
  
Review replies:  
  
Trym – Ok sorry this chapter did take ages to write. But here it is and I hope you enjoy it.  
  
Crystal – Hermione does like Harry. Ron's not telling Hermione that he fancies her because he is proud and wants her to come to him instead. That's his character in this fic; that's what he's 'changed' to.  
  
G.K.N. – Awwww don't hex Ron! Read this chapter and you may change your mind.  
  
SarahLou – Hermione becoming fonder of Ron? We'll see...  
  
punkbanana13 – Thank you! Here's the next chapter.  
  
MPPSexxySiriusJamesRemus – Thanks!  
  
GryffindorGoddess28 – Yeah Ron doesn't want to just tell Hermione he fancies her because he is proud of his...'status'. Yeah I feel really sorry for Harry. Ginny plays the 'big sister' role in this story, so she will be helping all three characters.  
  
doriansportrait – Duel Hermione? Close...quite close...  
  
airhead14 – Yeah Ron is a lot nicer in the books when he is poor. But if he didn't change...then this fic wouldn't exist.  
  
sailor-helios – Harry and Ron are very OOC, I agree. But after all, that is the whole point of the story. Hermione's life is miserable because the two have changed so much. And I definitely agree that I have been sticking to the plot of MG too much; I will try to add something of my own to the fic. Thanks so much for your review.  
  
The-Dark-Rose-of-Insanity – Thank you! Here's the next chapter.  
  
Chapter 8  
  
Ron frowned as he peered curiously at something in the Heads' rooms. He hadn't seen Hermione for nearly a week now. He had guarded the Heads' rooms but she managed to escape, going into her room immediately and locking her door. He had guarded the Gryffindor common room but she was never there. Hell he even spent an entire day in the library ("Wasted all my time and I still didn't get to talk to her..."). She was still definitely attending lessons because they shared quite a few together, but whenever he tried to talk to her she would disappear so quickly in the crowds that he couldn't follow her. Finally, he resorted to Harry.  
  
"Can I borrow the Marauder's Map?" he had asked him one evening. Harry had nodded and had handed it over to him. So now he was, in the Head Boy's room, trying to find Hermione. Only she was up at the North Tower. What on earth could she be doing there? She had made it clear in third year that she wanted nothing to do with Divination.  
  
He scanned the map again and saw Harry in some random corridor. Seamus and Dean were up in the Gryffindor dormitories. Ginny was also in hers. Oh yeah it's her birthday soon, he thought. I need to get her a present.  
  
Ron grinned as he tapped the map, said "Mischief managed!" and headed towards the North tower. At least he knew where she was now. He hated to admit it but he was...worried. Was she ill possibly? The weather is getting kinda cold, he thought. But she doesn't have to keep avoiding me. Oh well. I can find out tonight why. As long as she doesn't leave the North tower.  
  
But there she was, looking out of the small stone balcony. However, somebody else was there as well. And they were talking.  
  
"-would I hate you?" asked Harry in confusion.  
  
"I know that sometimes I may seem really selfish or something...and I can't compare with Ginny. Ever. But please don't hate me." Hermione bit her lip. She probably sounded really stupid at that point. Great, Harry probably thinks that I'm even odder now, she thought miserably. He was one of my best friends for nearly six years but no, I have to fancy him when he's madly in love with my other best friend.  
  
"If I hated you," said Harry softly, "then I wouldn't be talking to you. I wouldn't have danced with you at the Halloween Ball."  
  
Ron couldn't stand it any longer. He stormed towards the Gryffindor tower, yelled the password to a very startled Fat Lady ("The manners of young people these days...") and wrenched the door open to the seventh year boys' dormitory.  
  
"Woah, Ron, be quiet won't you? Neville's trying to sleep," said Seamus, looking up, raising one eyebrow. "Besides, I thought you slept in the Heads' rooms now?"  
  
"Did you know that Harry and Hermione have been meeting at the North tower?"  
  
"What? No. Why? They're best friends aren't they?"  
  
Seamus continued to talk on, although Ron didn't really take in anything. She fancied Harry. But yet she kissed him at the Halloween Ball. Why on earth did she do that? It was enough that she didn't like him, but why did she pretend to and then go off to talk to Harry about goodness knows what?"  
  
"-are Ron Weasley, the most popular guy at school. You can get whatever girl you want without any worries anyway," he continued, trying to cheer Ron up and placed an arm around his shoulder.  
  
"Get off."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Get your hands off me." Seamus immediately brought his arm back again, looking worriedly at Ron who was walking out of the room.  
  
"He's got that look again," he said to Dean. "Remember when he got into that fight with Draco Malfoy and nearly strangled him to death last year? It's that same haunted look he had then."  
  
............................................................................ ............................................................................ ......  
  
Ron sat in front of Hermione's room, his face expressionless. She had to come back soon. It was nearly curfew and she always returned to the Head Girl's room now.  
  
He was right. After a few minutes a space opened in the wall where the portrait of Hogsmeade was on the outside and Hermione walked in, her bag swung over her shoulder. She walked towards her room but Ron stood up, blocking her away.  
  
"Excuse me. I need to get past."  
  
He grabbed her arms and swung her across, pinning her against the door. "How dare you," he said quietly. It might've been better if he shouted. Then she would've been able to tell it was anger. But the way that he said it...she felt fear. She was truly afraid.  
  
"W-what? Let me go!" She pushed against him but his grip was too strong and she remained where she was. She looked up at him. His eyes were so...different. They didn't look human, seeming to burn with hatred.  
  
"Why did you make a fool of me like that?"  
  
"Like what?" Tears were beginning to fill her eyes now. She had no idea what Ron was talking about. As far as she knew, she hadn't done anything to him. She gasped as he raised his fist and hit the spot that her head had been a few seconds ago. She seized that chance when he was only holding her using one hand and slapped his hand with hers. He let go and she tried to run as fast as she can, but only succeeding in being pushed into a corner of the room, Ron in front of her and the wall behind her.  
  
"Why did you do that, Hermione?" he demanded.  
  
"I didn't do anything!" She cried out in fear and shock as he leaned down and started to kiss her forcefully, one hand by her face and the other pinning her. "What are you doing? Get off!" However it didn't seem to work. Her tears were running freely down her face now. "Get off!" she repeated. "Stop it! Ron please, stop it!"  
  
Her sobs seem to finally bring him to reality as his eyes widened at what he had just done. She was crying uncontrollably, sinking down onto the floor. His heart was pounding with guilt as he knelt down and held her gently in his arms. From her reaction it seemed that she didn't 'two-time' him. But he had to find the answer himself. However, now wasn't the time.  
  
............................................................................ ............................................................................ ......  
  
Hermione woke up on Saturday morning, taking a while to realize why she was feeling so miserable. It was bad enough that he had taken her first kiss, but now he had her second one too. Neither one was 'enjoyable'. She didn't want them. Why couldn't he just leave her alone?  
  
But last night, a different side of him seemed to come out. He was so...scary – she resorted to a childish word. It was the most suiting for that situation. But he had come out of that in the end, hadn't he? He had hugged her and whispered over and over again that he was sorry. She still hated him for what he had done...but somehow she thought that the 'usual' Ron wasn't responsible for what happened.  
  
She got out of bed groggily and put on a thick white jumper over her nightdress, glancing at the clock on her bedside table. (A.N. I've just realized that technically clocks shouldn't work as they are part of Muggle technology and so cannot be used in Hogwarts. But seeing as JK Rowling uses them and this is a fanfic, please accept the use of clocks and watches.) It read 10am. Had she really been sleeping that long?  
  
Tying her hair into a loose ponytail, she opened the door and entered the 'study room', as she preferred to call it seeing as all she and Ron ever did in there was study. But something unexpected was waiting for her on the table.  
  
Someone had left a bunch of pink and white orchids on it. They were still wet with dew, as if they had been freshly picked that morning. Beside them was a box with an envelope on top. Hermione tore it open and found a card inside, with the words 'I'm sorry' written in elaborate red ink. When she opened it she recognized Ron's untidy writing and sighed as she realized who the sender was. She put the card to one side and proceeded to open the box. Inside was a simple silver-white bracelet with an occasional white bead which seemed to turn a different shade when under the light. That was rather odd as white was a definite colour with only one shade to it.  
  
The flowers were beautiful and so was the bracelet. Hermione gave an exasperated sigh as she wondered how Ron knew exactly what to give her. She hadn't expected him to apologise at all. He seemed too proud for that. Even if she did, she thought that he would've given her something which displayed a sign of his wealth and power in the wizarding world. But no. He had given her orchids. They weren't her favourite flowers, but amongst the ones she liked a lot. He had also given her the bracelet which she had taken an immediate liking to. It reminded her of meteors somehow.  
  
However, they were from him. She accepted his apology, but she refused to accept his gifts. Making sure that he was out of his room, she took the flowers and the bracelet inside and placed them on his bed, but keeping the card in order to show him that she had forgiven him. Or at least acknowledged his apology.  
  
Hermione was surprised that he kept his room so well and tidy. She had expected it to be a mess with clothes strewn everywhere and parchment scattered on the table. However his books were neatly placed on his bookshelf, pieces of parchment stacked on one side of his table. Some of his clothes were folded on his chair. The others, she presumed, were hanging in his wardrobe. Pigwidgeon's cage was placed on top of a cabinet, but the tiny owl was nowhere to be seen. He was probably out delivering a letter or something.  
  
She returned to her room, collapsing on top of her bed. She had always believed that her friendship with Ron and Harry would last. But apparently not. Harry kept himself to himself, and Ron was just...Ron. Have I changed as well? she thought, turning her head so she was looking into the mirror at herself. Is it me or them? She hated to admit it...but she was developing a small...a tiny liking for him. He was so arrogant and stubborn, but also incredibly sweet and rather innocent sometimes.  
  
A.N. I got my Maths SATs results back! I got an 8! (That's the highest level I can get for Maths by the way.) Now I have to worry about English and Science. I'm hoping that I've done well in those subjects. If I stop updating, it means I crapped up my English and Science and have been killed by my parents. 


	10. Betrayal? Part II

Review replies:  
  
krazy4yun – Thanks! Sorry for the long update.  
  
SarahLou – I think you have my story all sussed out. How do you get everything right?? Tell me!  
  
Crystal – Yeah I was hoping my fic would be different to everyone else's. I'm really glad that you like it. Thanks!  
  
punkbanana13 – Thanks! For the review and for your comment on my maths SATs!  
  
MPPSexxySiriusJamesRemus – Thanks! Here's the next chapter.  
  
Rena the Great – Wow thanks for your review! Yeah the real Ron will be back, and sooner than you may think!  
  
Brooke Monica – Thank you so much!  
  
harrysmom – Yeah I surprised myself at how angry Ron turned out to be. But I think it fits better with the whole plot.  
  
Aimz – Thanks. Here's the next chapter.  
  
doriansportrait – Duelling? I'm afraid there's none of that here.  
  
Anuschka – Thanks. Here's the next chapter.  
  
Pet-lover – Woah I'm glad this aroused so many emotions in you! Thank you so much for your review!  
  
The-Dark-Rose-of-Insanity – Thank you!  
  
Chapter 9  
  
Ron descended the stairs from the boys' dormitory. He had decided to sleep there the previous night, thinking that Hermione deserved some privacy. He hoped that she found his gift...well it wasn't exactly that hard to spot. Was it? He did place it on the table where she would definitely be able to see it if she came out of her room...  
  
He hummed a tune that reminded him vaguely of 'Weasley is our king'. The memory no longer hurt him; the Gryffindor Quidditch team decided to change the lyrics to that song, most of which included support for the Gryffindors and insults to the Slytherins. This newer version seemed to go down better with everyone, although Ron wasn't too sure about the Slytherins.  
  
"Oh my god Ron! You have to see this!" yelled Lavender immediately as he entered the common room.  
  
"What?" he asked, confused as she dragged him by the arm over to the Gryffindor notice board, pointing excitedly at the new...'notices' that had been pinned up.  
  
Photos. It was Harry and Hermione. Again. They were in the North Tower...and he was bending slightly to kiss her on the cheek, clutching some kind of parchment in his hand. Did that happen after he left last night? How long had this been going on? Since 7th year? How could Harry do that when he knew that Hermione was the only girl Ron wanted to go for? And what about Ginny? How could Harry do that to Ginny?  
  
"Didn't you know?" came Lavender's voice, sounding distant and muffled as if he was in a different world. "They've been meeting there for ages now."  
  
She pointed to several more photos of the two: Harry and Hermione talking on the balcony; Harry smiling at Hermione in the North Tower; Harry and Hermione dancing together at the Halloween Ball.  
  
No wonder she looked so gentle then, thought Ron angrily. She fancies Harry. Why on earth did she kiss me at the Halloween Ball then?  
  
He turned just in time to see Hermione descending the stairs into the common room. Her smile faded when she saw the enraged look on his face and approached him gracefully. He didn't say anything, but she could see what was plastered on the notice board behind him.  
  
When she took in everything on the board she took a step away from it as if it were some dangerous creature, one hand covering her mouth in shock. "It's not what it looks like! There's nothing going on between Harry and me," she told Ron bitterly, wishing that that was a lie. "Harry fancies Ginny and has done since 6th year."  
  
But Ron still looked unconvinced.  
  
"I don't care what others think," she continued, willing with all her might for him to believe her. "As long as you believe what I say, then nothing matters..."  
  
He shook his head from side to side slowly, turned, and plodded away from her, his robes billowing out behind him. Hermione's heart sank as Lavender and Parvarti turned to her looking smug, and the group of Gryffindors walked away from her, looks of accusation on their faces.  
  
It was turning out to be the worst day Hermione had ever experienced – even worse than the time when everyone was against her because Ron hated her. At least Harry wasn't that bad. But now he couldn't even glance at her in the corridors in fear of confirming the rumour. Hermione had half heartedly hoped that Ginny may believe her, but she was doubtful about it as well. She couldn't blame her.  
  
Throughout the day she was pelted with stones, chucked into the lake, and just generally being treated like an animal nobody wanted to have around. Everybody was trying to 'impress' Ron and so did what they thought would please him.  
  
Harry, at the same time, was feeling guilty as well. Nobody dared to attack him because they were afraid that Harry and Ron may make up again later on, and they didn't want to offend Ginny as well who partially believed what Hermione said. Every time he saw Hermione that day she was either wet, being surrounded by a group of people who were beating her up just for the fun of it or just looking tired and depressed.  
  
Harry finally came to a decision that afternoon, and approached Harry who was still sleeping in the Gryffindor dormitories. When Ron saw him he stood up and made for the door.  
  
"Ron," said Harry as he put an arm out to prevent Ron to carry on walking any further.  
  
Ron looked at him with an expression on his face that was a mixture of the feelings he was feeling inside. Betrayal, disbelieve, shock and most of all – confusion. But he tried to hide them all as he asked a sarcastic, "What?"  
  
"Hermione and I...it never happened. That photo of me kissing her...didn't you see me holding that piece of parchment in my hand? That was Ginny's letter. I got so happy that I...wasn't thinking straight."  
  
Ron gave Harry a piercing gaze as he sorted out the words Harry said. Of course Harry liked Ginny. He was ecstatic when she arrived, and she was overjoyed to see him. Slowly, with his throat burning with guilt, he nodded.  
  
"You better go help Hermione. She doesn't look so good..."  
  
Ron gave a more definite nod and literally flew down three flights of stairs down to the front lawn, where a group of people were running after Hermione, jeering and insulting her. Ron quickened his pace as he ran towards her, breathing deeply as they finally caught up with her and attacked her physically, their attacks consisting of punches and kicks. However they never took out their wands; apparently their education was of some importance to them.  
  
He arrived with a cool air surrounding him and said calmly, "Get your dirty hands off her."  
  
"We were only sorting her out for you! You should be grateful," said one of them, supposedly the leader.  
  
However they scattered as Ron approached Hermione, who was in a kneeling position on the grass, her body weak from everything that had happened that day. Her knees finally gave way as she fell forwards face down onto the grass. Ron darted forwards and pulled her into a sitting position, brushing the tangled hair away from her face.  
  
"I believe you..." he whispered. Tears fell from Hermione's eyes as she cried openly, Ron cradling her back and forwards, holding her close to him.  
  
When she had stopped crying, he picked her up the same way as he had done so many weeks ago when he had to take her to the Hospital Wing.  
  
"What are you doing?" she asked, trying to jump off but she felt so weak that she wasn't trying that hard. "You can put me down now."  
  
"Yeah but those people are just going to attack you. I'm not going to let you get hurt again."  
  
He frowned as he walked up the stone steps leading up to the castle. "I can't take you to the Hospital Wing," he told her. "Otherwise Madam Pomfrey will probably question you as to how you got those injuries, which is another reason for those idiots to attack again."  
  
He looked down at her again, seeming to form a decision in his head, and continued walking forwards. Instead of turning right when they reached the Hospital Wing, he walked right past it and instead went down the corridor leading to the Heads' rooms. He finally let her go reluctantly and placed her on his bed whilst he rummaged around his trunk, looking for something. He finally pulled out a white box.  
  
It was a first aid kit.  
  
Hermione glanced at him curiously. "You use Muggle methods of treating injuries?"  
  
Ron shrugged casually. "Got taught it sometime or the other. Guess it just kinda stuck." He bandaged her arm where it had a nasty cut across one side, although there wasn't anything major.  
  
When he finished, he sat down beside her. The two didn't say anything, but he kept looking at her.  
  
"I like you, Hermione," he said, leaning towards her. "I really do."  
  
He was much too close. As his face edged nearer towards hers, Hermione felt her heart race and stomach tighten. She felt immobilized as his lips brushed hers, deepening into a kiss.  
  
Maybe it was the shock of Ron being so gentle or the surprise that she...liked it, but Hermione found that she could move again and toppled backwards off the bed, taking Ron with her.  
  
............................................................................ ............................................................................ ......  
  
It was now November, and the first Quidditch match of the year was to take place that afternoon. Luckily, (or unluckily, as Ron wanted to beat the Slytherins to a pulp) the match was between Hufflepuff and Slytherin.  
  
The stands gradually filled up as students left their common rooms, holding up banners and dressed in the colours of the house which they wanted to win. All the houses, with the exception of Slytherin obviously, wanted to see the downfall of Slytherin and were whole heartedly supporting Hufflepuff, although deep down not many really expected Hufflepuff to win.  
  
Hermione sat in the stands with Ron by her side as he now decided to be her personal bodyguard and refused to let her out of his sight. He was obviously hoping for Hufflepuff to win, as any support for Slytherin would have been considered traitorous to the Gryffindor team.  
  
It was turning out to be the worst match played ever. The match was 210-50, with Slytherin in the lead. Most people thought that it was a miracle that the Slytherin seeker hadn't found the snitch yet, but the Hufflepuff one seemed to be doing a good job of misleading him and preventing him from looking for it.  
  
Hufflepuff scored a goal, making the score 210-60. Their supporters were so glad that they were no longer so behind that they erupted into cheers, whistles, and applause.  
  
"Hermione!" Ron yelled loudly, hoping that she would be able to hear. Apparently she did because she turned around. He hadn't been concentrating much – he just seemed to be wringing his hands as if pondering over something extremely difficult.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Will...will you go out with me?" he asked, but it was drowned out by the sounds of cheering.  
  
"What? Can you say that again?" she shouted as if they were at the opposite ends of a football pitch.  
  
"How the hell do you expect me to repeat that kind of thing again?!"  
  
"What did you say?" she asked, leaning closer to him, hoping to hear better.  
  
Turning away with an irritated expression, Ron sank back into his seat with his arms folded and pouting like a young child whilst Hermione gazed at him with a confused expression on her face.  
  
A.N. I finally updated! Hope you all liked this chapter! The next one should be up fairly soon as its contents are well...let's just say exciting and I'm looking forward to writing it. Plus, I got a level 8 for my science SATs! So I'm all happy and hyper and will be writing lots. 


	11. An unusual date

A.N. Long time no update. I was extremely uninspired for a long period of time, but then I borrowed my friend's copy of MGI and MGII! That was more than enough to encourage me to keep writing this fic, especially now that I've seen the series again I have a better understanding of the main characters.

Review replies:

trixie009 –

Brooke Monica – What they do eventually is up to me to decide and you do find out grins.

punkbanana13 – Thank you.

absentmindedgenius – Wow...to hear that from somebody who doesn't like different fics makes me feel really honoured. Thank you!

UnderAppreciated – I agree. I don't think I've done Ron well enough as his sweeter personality doesn't seem to be coming out very well. However, I am planning to 'refurbish' this fic and hopefully, improvements will be made.

SarahLou - winks They kissed in this chapter but that doesn't necessarily mean that they're going to get together...keep reading!

nishatk2000 – Wow thanks! Finally here's an update. Enjoy!

thaoton – To be honest, because I didn't have the VCD of MGI when I first wrote this fic, I wasn't sure of every exact detail. Seeing as I had watched one year ago, I couldn't even remember some of things that happened in between. The episode summaries and I looked for on fan websites were simply too general and weren't detailed enough. I came across 'The Boy who Loved Lily' and used it as a rough guideline as the plot included details that the episode summaries did not. I wasn't conscious of the fact that I was stealing her plot, but once I read back and compare the two, they are rather similar. However, like I said before, I'm planning to redo this fic sometime in the near future and make it more original.

kwazy4kun – Thank you.

Aimz – Thank you!

karina – Ah...the meteor rain shower. That element should be included but I'm not exactly sure how though. Keep reading!

Harrymeteorluva – Yes, Cho does seem a better choice than Ginny. However, at the end of the fifth book it stated that Harry no longer liked her and she went off with Michael Corner. Although a lot in this book is very out of canon I would still like to keep it as close to the plot as possible.

doriansportrait – Date...here you go. gestures to this chapter Have fun!

stvgirl – Yes...it is very out of character. I'm really glad that you like it, and I'll put in more effort to keep it as close to the original story of HP as possible. Also, I'm planning to redo this fic and improve everything that is unsatisfactory. So keep reading and enjoy!

butterflies-are-scary – Yes I've noticed that as well. However, like I said to the reviewer above points I WILL redo this fic in the future.

Original Mercedes Benz – Of course it's not the ending. There are about 30 or more chapters to go!

Chapter 10

It was a...nice Friday morning. Well, the weather was pretty good outside and Hermione felt reasonably happy. Until something, or rather, a someone approached her in the corridor as she was heading for breakfast.

It was Ron, hands tucked into his pockets, looking very casual and...well...looking like he normally did. He didn't bother to greet her, and merely said, "This Hogsmeade weekend at 2. Outside Honeydukes. Don't be late."

And with that he turned and walked away, leaving Hermione feeling very puzzled. What on earth was he on about? Shrugging a little, she proceeded down to the Great Hall and thought nothing more of what he said.

Saturday came, and Hermione was safely inside the Three Broomsticks with Ginny who seemed to have forgotten about the whole Harry incident, a tankard of Butterbeer in one hand. If it hadn't been raining heavily outside, all the students would have been in Hogsmeade enjoying the weekend. She glanced down at her watch and noticed that it read 16:30. Was Ron serious when he approached her yesterday morning? "He was probably speaking nonsense again," she muttered to herself angrily.

"I beg your pardon?"

"Huh? Nothing! Sorry...I was just thinking aloud. Don't worry." She returned her gaze to her watch again. What was he doing yesterday? Was he actually...asking her out? No, that was impossible. They hated each other. It was...an agreement. Something that went unspoken between the two. But did she still hate him?

"I've just remembered that I need to go somewhere really urgently. I'll see you later, Ginny. Bye!" Racing out of the warm pub with the umbrella she brought, she gasped a little when the rain hit her, reducing her vision. But she knew the general direction of Honeydukes anyway, and half ran towards it, one hand on her forehead to keep most of the rain away from her face. "If he wasn't being serious I am going to kill him," she muttered as she stopped in front of what she thought was Honeydukes.

Ron WAS there, and Hermione approached him in order to apologise until she realized that he was yelling at a girl – a crazed fan girl no doubt – who wanted to lend Ron her umbrella. Looking afraid, the girl walked away as Hermione stomped towards Ron who was extremely wet.

"You didn't have to be so rude, Ron!" she yelled at him, appalled at his actions.

"Rude? Me? I'm not the one who is two and a half hours late! Do you have any idea how long I was waiting for you out here?"

"I never said you had to wait for me. Why didn't you just leave when I didn't turn up?"

"Leave? How could I? What if those idiots attacked you again? What if you, being the idiot you are, got lost or something? I had to wait!"

Hermione opened her mouth to say a thing or two about being called an idiot, but shut it again when she saw that his clothes were extremely wet and that he was coughing a little. Hastily putting one arm around him, she dragged him into the Three Broomsticks. Luckily Ginny had already gone, which was a good thing. She didn't really want to be told off for leaving her brother outside in the rain for over two hours.

"Ron...are...do you feel slightly better now?"

He sneezed. "Yes."

"I'll go and get us some Butterbeers shall I?" she asked, getting up. However, Ron had grabbed her wrist and was standing up as well, his hair dripping.

"No, it's OK. I'll go and get them."

"I'm not so poor that I can't afford two tankards of Butterbeer, Ronald Weasley. Now let me go and behave yourself."

She looked up and grinned a little at the sight of Ron's mouth opening and shutting like a goldfish. "You...you're telling me to...I'm not letting a girl treat me!"

"Tough," she said simply and tried to walk forwards again, only to be pulled back by him. "What?" she asked, raising her voice now. Why couldn't he just cooperate with her once in a while?

"Why are you shouting?!"

"You're telling me? Look who's the one who's shouting! You want a fight? Well...we...then go out there and argue!" she yelled, pointing a finger outside. By now most of the customers were watching them with amused and annoyed expressions on their faces.

"Fine!" he retaliated and followed her outside but not before he glared at another student who he knew was younger than him. "What are you looking at?" The boy immediately stopped looking and turned the other way, seeming to be extremely interested in his drink and the table.

"What was the point of yelling at that boy? He didn't do anything to you." They were outside now, both rather red in the face from yelling so much.

"I...I didn't yell."

Hermione raised an eyebrow. "Really?"

"Yes," he answered with the air of a young child who was denying that he had stolen a biscuit from the cupboard. Hermione couldn't help but grinning a little at him which just about nearly got rid of all her frustration at him.

Ron, sensing that she seemed to be happier now, took a look around. There didn't really seem to be anywhere to go, in his opinion. After all they had been going for nearly four years now and had probably explored every inch of the village. They had even gone up that hill in order to visit Sirius in fourth year. "Where do you want to go now?"

She looked to her right slightly in so the pub came into her line of vision. They couldn't exactly go back in there now that they had yelled at each other. "Just...stroll around?" she asked, saying the first thing that came into her head. Exercise was good in a way she guessed.

"Alright then," he replied and started to walk, heading in a random direction. He presumed that seeing as they had been here so often they would easily be able to find their way back. Looking over his shoulder to check that Hermione was still there he slowed his pace, making sure that she was walking beside him and not behind like he offered right at the beginning of the school year. That...was embarrassing.

He glanced nervously at her. "It's really cold, Hermione."

"Hmm?" she asked, looking up at the sky where the rain was still pouring down in buckets. "Oh I see..." How come she didn't notice all the rain? It was rather confusing, not to mention that she was pretty much soaked through and yet she felt rather hot. She stopped walking, noticing that they were currently outside the entrance to Honeydukes. Had they gone around in a full circle then?

Ron's grin was a little lopsided. "Hermione..."

"Oh fine," she replied as the Head Boy jumped up and down in glee like a young child as he entered the sweet shop. She shook her head and followed, wondering how a violent person like that could appear so immature at that moment.

The shop was extremely full. It seemed as if everyone had the same idea as Ron and decided to wait inside Honeydukes for the rain to stop. Sighing, she was about to wait for him to marvel at all the sweets when he grabbed hold of her hand, dragging her along to wherever he went.

Feeling rather uncomfortable, she wanted to pull away when somebody got in the way, causing her to let go anyway. Ron turned his head back, giving her an exasperated look. "Can't you even walk properly now?" He stretched his hand out again. "Hold my hand."

"I don't wand to hold your hand," she mumbled as she walked in front of him and pretended to examine a range of sweets that unfortunately were a variety of tastes that she disliked. Confused, Ron walked up to her and peered over her shoulder.

"I thought you didn't-?"

"I don't!" she said, too quickly and loudly to be plausible. "I was just...I mean...they look quite nice." However, the face that she made when she said that was much too obvious. Looking at him nervously, she averted his eyes and looked down again. "So...why don't you go and choose something to buy so we can go back?"

"Huh? Oh yeah. Alright," he replied before walking off, seeming to have forgotten all about the sweets in front of Hermione. Slightly relieved, she returned to staring absent mindedly at the display of sweets in front of him, confused by everything that had happened that afternoon.

Examining a lollipop without any idea of what she was doing, she went over the events in her head. Did he really wait for over two hours outside in the rain? He seemed so...small. Just standing there by himself in the rain. What happened to all the times when he was pranking her?

A rustling bag of sweets broke her out of her thoughts. She looked up to see a grinning Ron. "I bought loads! Come on!" With that he took her hand again and started to head in the direction that wasn't the lane outside, but further into the shop.

"Uhh..." she said hesitantly, unsure of where exactly he wanted to take her. Maybe all that rain got into his eyeballs or something. "Where are you going? The exit is that way," she said, indicating the right direction.

Ron, however, scoffed. "We can't go out. It's still raining. Let's just eat all these..." he replied, grinning and holding up his bag of treats.

"Ok...so...why don't we just stop here and eat?" she asked with a confused expression, attempting to make him stop walking. However, he was a lot stronger and he merely dragged her forwards.

"It's so crowded in here. Everyone's here."

Extremely confused, Hermione could only follow him as he stopped casually beside the counter and pretended to be interested in a box of chocolates. Before she could ask anything he had tugged her along again, lifting something up from the ground. It revealed a set of steps that probably led to the Honeydukes' cellar.

"Why are we going in there?" she asked, whilst being pushed gently down the stairs.

"So we can be alone. I don't want everyone else crowding around us."

Hermione froze, unsure of what Ron meant by 'alone'. She turned around to face him. "I don't think this is such a good idea after all...I mean...we can always go to the Three Broomsticks or something, right?"

"No," he answered firmly before looking around for somewhere inconspicuous to sit down. "Come on," he added and ushered her towards a dark corner.

"Ron..." she said in a worried tone whilst he sat down, leaning against the wall. He didn't say anything as Hermione sat as far away from him as possible, unsure of his intentions. So they stayed there for half an hour or so until she finally got tired of simply sitting here without doing anything. The rain had hopefully stopped anyway.

Before she could get up though, Ron shifted his position and started to move towards her. "Hermione..." he mumbled before falling onto his front in front of her.

"Get away from me!" she yelled shrilly as she jumped up, circling him so she was behind where he was lying. He had now turned to his side and had once again stopped moving. Slightly frightened, she moved towards him cautiously kicked him. Gently, of course. Then she bent over prodded his arm. No reaction. She started to shake him rather vigorously before realizing that his entire body felt extremely hot.

"Ron!" She felt his forward. "You're getting a fever..."

"And yet you still decided to kick me." It seemed as if he could still argue even when getting a fever. He tried to get into a sitting position and succeeded after a while.

"I didn't mean to...I mean...you looked rather..." Scary? Yes, that was the word that she was searching for. However, she chose not to share that piece of information. She wasn't about to admit to him that she found him scary.

"Hermione...?" he spoke a little groggily.

"What?" she asked softly.

"Can you tell me a story?"

Hermione nearly fell off her seat. "What? You want me to...what?!"

"Any story will do..." he mumbled whilst his head fell onto her shoulder, his eyes half closed. Exasperated, she shifted his position and allowed him to lie on her lap instead. "The story..." he reminded her.

Rolling her eyes, she tried to think of something interesting. "Once upon a time, there lived three bears. A Papa bear, a Mama bear, and a baby bear. One day, Mama Bear made three bowls of porridge-"

"I've already heard this one before," he interrupted. "I want you to tell me your story...one that you made up."

Hermione was about to snap back at him but she was so taken back by his innocence that she found herself desperately trying to make a story up. "Well...once upon a time there was a girl who lived a very normal and ordinary life with her parents and sister. You wouldn't have looked twice at her if you met her on the streets. But one day, something very strange happened to her." She paused to think of something.

"Go on..."

"Well she got lost in the woods. She walked for what seemed like ages but she couldn't find her way out. The sky started to grow darker and darker and yet she still couldn't see any sign of a clearing or road. So she simply sat in a spot underneath a tree and started to cry, extremely afraid that she would never find her way back home."

"Then what happened to her?"

She was rather taken back at how interested Ron was in her little 'story' but she continued nevertheless. "Well, that was the strange part. She was so afraid that she shut her eyes and refused to notice how dark the forest was getting. But suddenly she heard the sound of zooming cars so she opened her eyes to see what was going on. And she found herself sitting in the same position by a very familiar road. She was extremely happy and immediately knew her way home, so she...went home," she finished rather lamely.

A loud snore told her that Ron had already fallen asleep. Shaking her head at him, she leant back against the wall whilst trying not to move her legs so much that she would wake him. She yawned and tried to go to sleep although leaning against a wall in the Honeydukes' cellar wasn't the most comfortable of places.


End file.
